


Worlds Collide (Anime X Reader fanfic)

by Celestialstar3



Series: Worlds Collide/Divide/Transform [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialstar3/pseuds/Celestialstar3
Summary: How much can Y/N really mess up?—After the outbreak of the virus, things seemed to turn back to normal. That is, until a glowing baby appeared in China.What is going on?Set in a world of powers and crazy adventures, what revelations do you seek to find?—Animes that will be mentioned:BNHAHaikyuuKnY (Demon Slayer)(Maybe more)This book is recommended for young adults 13+ and above, with the presence of profanities and as such. If you are younger than that but think you are mature enough then...go ahead. Good luck! :)Do note that I do not own any of these animes and they belong to their respective owners.(Notice: I post as much as I can (abt 2-5 chapters) every week!)Also available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255373556?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=Celestialstar3&wp_originator=HwhQlSttuXPC96jlvea1J26GILLtIuioA1rnQQdOCLhoL01TSCAQOf8A5t%2F8c1kkictCBnCWKlH4ZNEBEljuRg447ZwthT%2FpcSmgIia7kQtUXE0ovEdBUbUArqui7WN8
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Nezuko, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Worlds Collide/Divide/Transform [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203173
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> Please note that the following fanfic may be not follow some scenes in the anime itself. The skeleton that builds the anime is still there, but there are some things that are not factual to the anime.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please proceed!

Y/N POV:

[Anywhere in the world, Current era, 2022-2040]

I lay in my bed, phone in hand, watching one of my favourite anime — Boku No Hero Academia.

I knew that it was going to be midnight soon, and tomorrow is a new school day, but I just can't stop.

Just one more episode. I told myself.

As I watching the events play out on my phone, I felt slightly guilty for staying up so late.

But hey, it's not my fault! If there's anyone to blame, blame my sister who got me hooked onto anime just a few months ago.

Suddenly, a ripple came over me, passing through me, disorienting me.

What? What was that?

As soon as I recovered, I glanced at the clock. It just struck midnight. Was that fatigue then? For staying up so late?

Well, it should be. I sighed and turned off my phone without another glance at it.

***

I woke up in the morning to a raging headache.

Am I that tired? I thought as I got up.

When I walked out of the room, I saw my older sister, already at the table eating breakfast. "Finally you woke up, sleepyhead."

"Give me a break, I'm having a headache. Literally." I shuffled to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When I was done, I pulled out a chair and sat at the table with my sister. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Morning walk. Like always." She said, distracted by something on her phone.

"What's so interesting?" She showed me her phone in answer.

"What's this? You're reading the news?" I asked in mock surprise, scrolling down the e-newspaper.

"Hey, hey, you're going a bit too far down." She scrolled it back up for me. I just stared at her. Did she just ignore my insult? That's so unlike her.

"What's going on?" I asked. She tapped the screen, pointing at the title.

"Glowing baby found in China?" I read it out loud.

"Yup. Crazy, right? It sounds like fake news, but this newspaper has always been reliable, as least according to Dad."

Wait...isn't that...

"WAIT HOLD ON!" I jumped up from my seat, frightening my sister.

"What?"

"Isn't that how BNHA started? Quirks started developing. Right after that baby."

"BNHA?" She looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"You don't remember? Boku No Hero Academia? You know, the anime you recommended me just two weeks ago?"

"Anime?" She wrinkled her nose. "The ones I watch are not for your age. I won't ever recommend those to you."

I gave her a look. "You mean hentai?"

"How do you—"

"That's besides the point. Did you knock your head or something sis? Demon Slayer? Haikyuu? Anime that you have watched? Does it ring a bell?"

She stared at me blankly.

Seriously?

I rushed to my room and picked up my phone. I scrolled through my anime watchlist but found nothing. Literally nothing.

"Did you touch my phone?" I shouted to the dining room.

"Why would I?" The reply came back in a second.

"You know, to prank me? You cleared out my anime watchlist!" I stalked to the dining room.

"What do you mean? I didn't touch your phone!" I could see that she was getting irritated at my accusations.

I groaned. Hopping onto Google, I put in "Boku No Hero Academia".

And nothing came up. "No results" was all I saw.

What on the freaking earth—

I tried again with "BNHA" but again, nothing.

I was getting desperate. I put in "Demon Slayer", and "Haikyuu", and probably another ten other anime I know, but it was the same result, over and over again.

"Ha, see. I don't know what you're talking about, and Google doesn't too." My sister snorted, standing right beside me.

"But how?" How did this world get turned into an anime? How did all traces of some anime disappear? This isn't possible.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm pretty sure you're the one who hit your head. And look at the time. Goodbye, little sis." She picked up her bag and headed out, leaving me to stare after her.

[3 days later]

I sat in Physics class, totally not listening to the lesson. Because, what's the point? Since quirks started appearing, everything we know about our natural world is ruined. No point in Science lessons anymore.

More news have been popping up of more and more people developing powers, and I'm not even surprised anymore. It was pretty fast though. Even a few of my classmates have one.

But, how?

Was it because of the virus or something? Changed something in our bodies?

Before I knew it, school had already ended, and I hefted my heavy bag home.

Halfway home though, I heard clashing and shouting from a nearby alley.

Curiosity got me and I tiptoed to the alley, despite my mind screaming that I was throwing myself into danger.

I peeked around the area to see—two buff men fighting.

Oh, just a normal fight. But why though? What's going on?

"I have to end you here, once and for all. I have to stop you before that power gets the better of you!" One of them shouted, and I flinched.

"Not. A. Chance." The other guy raised his hand, aiming it right at the first guy, and suddenly, his arm seemed to grow larger.

I've seen this before.

My memory seemed to not fail me this time, and I remember very clearly who in BNHA had this attack.

All for one.

Then this guy...is he?

Lighting sparks seemed to emit from his body, and my suspicions were confirmed.

One for all.

For all that we could have known, it looks like One for All and All for one had been in the battle for years.

As soon as All for one released his attack, One for all ducked to the side, and I just stood there, rooted to the ground.

I am seeing one of the most legendary battles in my life.

Or maybe not, because as One for all dodged the attack, he fell right into the enemy's trap.

All for one's hand shot out, clutching One for all's neck.

"Not if I end you first, you bastard!"

One for all struggled, and All for one laughed at his attempt to get out.

I watched in horror as his movements started to get slower. He is dying. Dying before he could give the power to anyone, much less the Quirkless Deku of the future.

I have to do something!

"HEY! STOP IT!" Throwing down my bag, I ran out, not really thinking about my actions.

All for one was so surprised that he dropped One for all. One for all quickly backed up, regaining his breath.

"Go away child. I'm feeling kind today, so I will not kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right, All for One." I didn't know where I got the courage to speak up to him like that.

"How did you—" he narrowed his eyes at me. "You know our quirks."

"Well, I..." I was getting a bit scared now. What was a scrawny little girl going to do against this guy?

"Looks like I have no choice." He raised a hand at me. I froze.

"No!" One for all lunged at All for one, but he swatted him aside.

No, no, no, no. Not like this. It can't end like this! Someone, save me! Anyone! Deku? Todoroki? Bakugo? ITS A REALLY GOOD TIME TO SHOW YOURSELVES NOW!!!

Obviously, no one answered my call, so I squeezed my eyes shut, willing to be as far away as I can be from here.

Somewhere safe.

A word flashed in my mind.

UA.

Then the world faded away.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected encounter

[Musutafu, Japan, Future Era, 2095-2105]

As fast as the world had faded out of view, colour bled back into my sight again.

But this time...my surroundings were different. It was humid and wet, and am I...in a shower? Water sprinkled onto my head, making me start.

Opening my eyes, I looked up. There was a boy, around my age, naked and staring at me in shock. His hair was exotic looking, with one part shockingly white and another a fiery red. His eyes, widened with rude shock, were blue and gray, a burn scar dominating the right side of his face. He was so close to me that he was at touching distance, and I screamed.

"What the f-" Before he could finish, I already ran out, panting.

Holy- that body really blessed my eyes. But I'm also desperate to wash them out at the same time. My cheeks were flaming, and I doubt that it will cool any time.

Where am I? How did I even get here? And who was that?

Wait.

Hold on.

My thoughts rearranged themselves as I cooled down.

Was that guy...SHOTO TODOROKI???

NO. FUCKING. WAY.

Don't make me simp even more for him, I swear to the freaking g-

"Okay, tell me, what the hell are doing here and how the hell did you come in before I report you to the authorities," A voice said behind me, a voice that I will recognise anywhere.

Shit. I have pissed one of my favourite simps off the first time I met him.

I turned around slowly, and I was right.

He did not look happy.

Todoroki's POV:

I looked at the girl who had disturbed my shower. She looked at me apologetically, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you from UA? If you are, why the hell are you here?" I am trying really hard not to burn her or freeze or ask Bakugo to blast her into space.

"I'm...not from UA," she said hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows. "Then how did you get in here? UA security is almost unbreachable!"

"I-I also don't know," she said quickly, flustered. "All I knew was that I was coming home from school, then I saw All for one and One for all fighting and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped her. "Did you just say, ALL FOR ONE? Isn't he in jail? And what's One for All?"

She quickly slapped a hand to her mouth then slowly removed it. "No," she said, as if she was now choosing her words carefully. "I think I'm from the past. All for one in this year is still in jail, but not All for One in my time. I'm just a few days away from the glowing baby incident."

Glowing baby? The start of all quirks? "You mean, you're one of the first few people to have a quirk?"

She stared at her hands. "I don't know. All I know is, there were two people fighting, and I interfered and I got teleported here." She looked up at me meekly. "Really sorry about that though, Todoroki-kun."

My face seemed to burn as hot as my own fire in embarrassment at the reminder of what happened a few minutes ago, but then it simmered down to a warm flame. She did look like she didn't mean it, so I relaxed. But then paused.

"Did you just call me 'Todoroki-kun'?"

"What?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh shi-" she mumbled under her breath. "It's...a little hard to explain..." Suddenly, she tipped forward and fell to the ground.

"Hey, hey!" I shouted and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Why did she even faint over? I sighed, annoyed.

Carrying her to my bed, I quickly tucked her in as my door burst open.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

I turned around to see Bakugo, standing in the doorway with Deku by his side.


	3. Chapter 2 — UA

Y/N POV:

I woke up to shouting and noise.

What happened?

I remembered trying to explain to Todoroki the situation...then I passed out. I don't know why, but apparently I suddenly felt really tired - like all my energy was drained out of me after the adrenaline from the bathroom incident.

"Why the hell do you have an unknown GIRL in YOUR ROOM?" A shout rose from the doorway. I slowly sat up and looked to the door.

There, stood a guy with blonde spikey hair, eyes wide in - shock or anger? Beside him stood a boy with messy green hair, staring at me worriedly.

No doubt, this is Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Kacchan and Deku, respectively.

"Kacchan, keep it down, she doesn't look so good," Deku nudged Bakugo, whispering.

"Shut up, like I even care." Bakugo rolled his eyes, then stalked over to me despite both Todoroki's and Deku's protests. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? Tell me before I blast you out of here. Are Todoroki's secret girlfriend or something?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SHE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!" Todoroki shouted, and I could feel my face inevitably redden at Bakugo's words.

"What's going on?" I heard footsteps outside of Todoroki's room. And there they are. Almost the whole of class 1-A. At the door was Lida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Denki, and so many more. Oh, and of course, Mineta. That perv.

"Did someone say that Todoroki have a secret girlfriend?" The perv said with his creepy face, his eyes landing right on my bust. I quickly drew up the blanket. This guy-

"You traitor! How could you not tell us that you had such a pretty girlfriend?" He rushed over to me, and I kicked him in the face.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting hands, Mineta." I was so tempted to spit in his face but I resisted.

"Woah," he looked up at me with sparkling eyes despite the fact that I kicked him to the ground. "You know my name? I'm so honoured! Todoroki, you must have mentioned me a lot to her, eh?" He winked at the flustered boy.

"I already said, she's not my girlfriend! She just teleported here on accident, that's it!" Todoroki groaned in absolute frustration.

"But how?" Lida looked at me, suspicious. "And how do we know that she's not part of the LOV? For all we know, it could be Toga or something."

At that, everyone stepped an inch away from me. "He's right though," Todoroki muttered, his voice still loud enough for everyone to hear. "She says that she's from the past, yet knows my name. How can you, if you are one of our ancestors?"

I contemplated whether I should tell them the truth. That we are in an anime I used to watch? That everyone seemed to lose every memory of it the day when the glowing baby came? That would sound unbelievable. But I have no choice.

"Look," I sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know how much you will believe. But let me tell you this, I am Y/N L/N, and I have been watching you since day one. I know all of your names, your secrets, and your fears, your favourite food, birthdays, everything." They looked frightened at my declaration.

"You mean, you stalked us?" Uraraka said, trembling.

"No, not exactly, Uraraka-san." She flinched at the sound of her name.

"Your lives, were written down and animated in a show. Called Boku No Hero Academia. I watched it, so I know every single one of you. But then when quirks came, everyone seemed to lose their memory about the show...except for me." They just stared. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but trust me, I'm on your side. I'm not with the League of Villains."

Bakugo seemed like he wanted to say something, but Lida stopped him.

"Wait. She may be telling the truth."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. I too, was a bit surprised too.

"I found a book not long ago, in the school library. It was old, really really old, and the pages were falling apart. It seemed like a children's book, coloured and all, and I couldn't really read the words on it since it faded. But I could see a few details that could link to us. I saw a glance of Midoriya-kun's name, and right beside it said something about...One for all? What is that?" His glance seemed to direct back and forth from me to Deku.

Not good. I thought. I knew that Deku haven't told them the truth about his powers yet, and was never planning to.

Deku looked at Bakugo nervously, and surprising, it was the first time Bakugo looked at loss for words.

"I bet it's nothing," I quickly broke the awkward silence. "Maybe it was so faded that you saw the wrong words."

Lida seemed to consider that for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. Deku and Bakugo visibly relaxed.

"But what are we going to do now?" That question came from Momo, who hasn't spoke the entire time. "Are we going to report this to the teachers or...?"

I stared at her. She was right. What happens next? I don't know if it was my powers that brought me here, and even if I did have a quirk, how do I use it? Going back is not an option now...so do I stay with them? With 1-A?

"We should at least tell Aizawa-sensei about this. Judging by the look on your face, you can't get home right? To the past?" Deku asked.

I nodded. Then gingerly got off the bed.

"Let's tell him about this and ask him for the best course of action the first thing in the morning. It's late now, and we still have school tomorrow. Everyone, get some sleep!" Lida directed everyone back to their rooms, leaving only Deku, Bakugo, Todoroki and me alone.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couches." I shrugged, ready to get out of the room.

"Wait." The three of them said in unison, then they stared at each other.

"Yeah?"

"You can have my room," Deku and Todoroki said.

"Tch," was all came out of Bakugo's mouth.

I laughed. I can't believe it. I have been simping for these people for the past two months and suddenly, today, I just met them and they are giving up their rooms for me.

"No thanks, I think I'll just take the couch." Smiling, I hopped out of the room.

This is not so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 3 — What to do?

Midoriya POV:

I tossed and turned in bed at night, not seeming to get any sleep. I kept thinking about that Y/N's words.

If really, she knew everything about us, does it mean that she knew that Kacchan and I knew about how my quirks suddenly came about?

What if she tells the whole class?

No. She wouldn't. She helped distracting Lida-kun from the truth just now, right?

Despite that, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

I'll just ask her. I thought. Slowly, I stood up and walked to my door, then stopped myself. What am I doing? It's past curfew, I'll should just ask her tomorrow!

But my feet carried me out, all the way to the common room, where Y/N lay, sleeping peacefully.

"Y/N-san," I whispered to her, tapping her shoulder. I felt bad for disturbing her now. She looks so delicate, peaceful in her sleep.

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered as she sat up. "Deku?"

My eyes flew wide open. So she really knows us well. No one even told her my name yet. Even I knew that she knew my name, I still said, "You know my name?"

"Of course I do, you're the main character of the show I used to watch," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Main character? Me? No way. Why would someone like me be the main character? But I didn't say anything about it.

"So...what do you need?"

"Uh...about that. You said you know all our secrets...?"

She looked at me, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"Is it about One for All?"

Hearing that come out from her mouth, it was as if all my breath was punched out of me in a second. Even though I had expected this, I still felt shocked.

"...yup. Can you keep it a secret?"

She smiled knowingly. "Did you really think I would give out your secret? No way."

This time, I felt relieved. When I looked into her eyes, to thank her, I backed up. It was as if she could see through me, know all that I have been through in this past few years.

It was terrifying, but comforting at the same time. It was like she understood me to my very core, and someone I can pour my heart out to.

"Thank you, Y/N-san." I gave her a quick hug, and she squeaked in surprise.

Realising what I have done, I retracted, flustered. "Oh! Sorry, really sorry! I just forgot, I'm really, really—"

She laughed. Even her laugh was delightful. "No problem!"

"I'll go back to my room now," I said as I stood up, waving to her as I jogged back to my room.

That night, I had a peaceful sleep.

Y/N POV:

I woke up to intense backache.

I should have taken their rooms when they offered me! Oh well...

I sat up.

"Good morning, Y/N-san!" In came Deku, waving at me.

"Good morning," I said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Before I could answer, another voice answered for me.

"Tch. Of course she didn't," Bakugo tsked, coming up behind Deku. 

"Oh! Good morning, Kacchan!" Bakugo ignored Deku.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" This time he directed his words at me.

I shrugged, then winced at the sudden movement.

"Then why didn't you take our rooms? You should have," Todoroki's voice reached my ear as he stepped out from the corridor.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll take turns sleeping in your rooms, alright? But don't blame me when rumours start flying."

Deku and Todoroki both turned pink and Bakugo chuckled.

"Let's go have breakfast, we're all waiting for you," Deku beckoned me, swiftly changing the subject in the process.

"Wait, everyone's up?" I said as I slid off the couch. And here I thought that I was the first one awake.

"Yup, let's go."

***

After getting ready in Uraraka's room, (of course I got permission), I sat at the table with all 20 of 1-A's students.

"Thank you for the food!" We chorused before digging in.

There's only one thing I can say about the food.

Delicious.

***

Before class, Deku and Todoroki took me to see Aizawa and All Might. Bakugo sat this one out since he was too lazy to come.

"So...what's happening now?" I asked the both of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...where are we in the story arc? Have you found Eri yet? Have you met Nine yet?"

"Nine?" Deku asked. "You mean the guy that can steal powers? We got ambushed by him and his team a month ago.

I nodded, thinking. I remembered that someone had said online that "Rising Heroes" was probably about after season 5-6 in the anime...which I haven't watched yet. As of my status now in the anime...I'm sadly still stuck at season 4. I can't even watch online now since the anime somehow mysteriously disappeared.

"We're here," Todoroki said, his voice breaking my train of thought. Before I knew it, we had reached the teachers' office.

Deku knocked on the door twice politely, and almost immediately, one of the teachers opened the door.

"Aizawa?" He asked us. We nodded. "You know where to go."

We stepped in, and I immediately spotted 1-A's form teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Deku called out as we went over to them. "All Might!"

Aizawa looked up at us with the normal tired eyes of his. All Might turned around and grinned at us.

"Good morning." "Good morning!"

"What brings you here?" Aizawa questioned. Then he saw me. "And who's that?"

"This is Y/N. Y/N, this is Aizawa and All Might." Deku did the introductions, even though I knew it was mostly for Aizawa's sake.

"Which class is she from?"

"Uh..." Deku didn't know how to explain, so Todoroki stepped in.

He explained everything without me even having to speak. Attentive, that boy.

Of course, he omitted the fact that I actually appeared in his shower instead of in his room.

"Seriously?" Aizawa said when Todoroki finished. "How did you even get here? And we're really in a sort of a story?"

I coughed. "No, not really. Because at the same time, mind you, this is also my reality. So we're not in story. It's...let's say, a prediction of sort? And I also don't know how I got here."

"If I had to guess, it is because of your quirk. But...you haven't actually discovered what it was, right?"

I nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe figure out how to use my powers and hop back home."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. You guys have quirks, you tell me."

"Stop with the questions, Aizawa. I think the most obvious solution is to let her stay with us and help her discover her quirk," All Might stepped in. Apparently he had been listening in too.

Deku nodded. I secretly smirked. Them great "father" and "son" minds think alike.

Aizawa seemed to consider this for a moment, then finally nodded. "Fine. We'll move her in with Uraraka and let her attend the classes. Especially the hero course classes since she needs it. I'll get her a uniform by tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I piped.

"Right, now get to class, the three of you. I'll be there soon."


	5. Chapter 4 — Class 1-A

Y/N POV:

Despite everything that had happened the past day, I still can't help but feel excitement, awe and disbelief when I found myself sitting right inside the 1-A classroom.

I bet if circumstances were different, my sister would be sooooo jealous right now.

Thinking about my sister gave me a small pang of homesickness. I quickly shook it off.

I got no time for this. I should just enjoy my time here before I go back home.

"Alright, Y/N, can you introduce yourself in front of the class?" Aizawa invited me up to the front.

Standing at the front of the big classroom, a classroom that holds only 20 people, I felt jittery. But I forced myself to calm down and put on a smile.

"You all have met me last night, as least—most of you. My name is Y/N L/N, you may address me as Y/N. I'm 16 years old, and I come from [anywhere in the world]. As I have explained last night, I came here on accident and don't know how to get back, so I will be staying with you all for a while. Thanks for letting me stay!"

I ended my presentation with a bow, and applause rose. I quickly scurried back to my seat.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's start with class."

I groaned internally. I'd be lying if I said I remembered that UA holds normal classes too.

***

After lunch, we headed to the gym. I screamed in my mind, excited. Finally! We're at the fun part!

"Now, for all of you, you'll start with..." Aizawa then gave 1-A a long list of exercises. "Alright. Go on. Y/N, come with me."

I went after him.

"So...you suspect your quirk to be able to time travel to anywhere right?" Aizawa confirmed with me, and I nodded.

"Hmm...very similar to a warper. How did you use your power?"

"Umm...I don't know. I was really scared, then I closed my eyes and thought of UA. Then I suddenly teleported to Todoroki's bath—" I clapped my mouth shut.

"Sorry?"

"Room. I said room," I said, panicking a bit.

He nodded. "How about you try that? Close your eyes and think of home."

I did just that, and after a long painful 10 seconds, I opened my eyes again to see Aizawa still in front of me.

He sighed. "I didn't expect that to work. Well, maybe we can try..."

This went on for the whole lesson, but to no avail.

At the end of the lesson, Aizawa sighed again. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I'll probably bring All Might in."

I nodded at his words, and went back to the dorm with the rest, dejected but relieved that I get to stay with 1-A just a bit longer.

Little did I know that "a bit longer" was going to be a long time.

***

Shigaraki (not POV):

He sat on the couch in LOV's headquarters, waiting for my report.

"So? Any news from UA?" He asked his subordinates, and they smirked.

"We found something. Apparently a girl appeared in 1-A dorm just yesterday."

That had him listening. "A girl? Who is she?"

"We don't know. Apparently she's not from UA at all. They said that she's from the "past". They're also letting her stay, apparently she used her power on accident and didn't know how to teleport back."

Shigaraki considered that for a moment, a smile creeping across his face.

"Plan change." Those two words got LOV shocked.

"Why?" Toga asked, whipping out her knife. "Don't tell me that you want to attack later, are you?"

Shigaraki shook his head slowly, still smirking.

"Oh no no. That girl set herself and UA a trap...don't you think?"

***

Y/N POV:

It wasn't long into my sleep when I got woken up by loud banging and crashing noises.

What the— it's not even morning, is it? I woke up with a start.

I leaped up from the tatami on the floor to look at Uraraka, still sleeping peacefully on her own bed.

"Hey Uraraka-san!" I shook her awake.

"W-wha?" She sat up in a second. "What's going on?"

"You want to go check it out?"

This was when the screams arose.

We looked at each other for a second then ran out.

And found that the dorms were on fire.

Blue fire.

"DABI?!" I screeched.

"How do you—never mind," Uraraka started, then stopped.

We skirted around the fire, trying to find our way to the common room.

"Deku! Todoroki! Bakugo! Anyone here?" I called out, trying to shout over the screams, but I can barely even hear myself.

Then I found them.

Todoroki was facing off Dabi, while Kirishima and Bakugo was trying to fend off Compress.

Out of the window, I could see other dorms, also lit on fire, but with actual red fire. Which means that 1-A was singled out. I could see a dash of pink and a hint of blue outside here and there. So some of 1-A's students are out, help the other classes.

But...where are the teachers?

And Deku and Shigaraki were nowhere to be found...

A bad feeling gripped me and my heart, and I dashed down to the boys' dorms.

"Uraraka, help the rest!" I called to the stunned girl behind me.

"Be careful!" Was all I heard as I turned right.

"Deku! Izuku Midoriya!" I called out. Deku couldn't be missing in the fight. He wouldn't ever back down.

Unless...

No, impossible! I thought furiously. Hirikoshi wouldn't let the story end like this.

Then I found them.

Aizawa knocked out on the floor, All Might standing a few feet away from Shigaraki, heaving.

And Deku...was trapped, bleeding and struggling in Shigaraki's hands. The man grinned.

Why aren't they powering up? How did he even get the better of all of them?

Then I realised.

Power dampeners.

The red needles, inserted right in their shoulders and arms. Except for All Might himself.

"So...what do you say, 'All Might'?"

"You..." All Might looked furious. He was smoking already, which meant that he couldn't keep up with the transformation any longer. Despite that, he looked as if he wanted to attack Shigaraki.

"Ah ah ah, you don't move a step there. If you do, I'll reduce your precious student into dust."

A look came over All Might's face. A look enough to scare me. It was fear.

Oh no, oh no, this is getting out of hand. I wanted to slip out of here to get help, but when I turned, all I saw was a girl with blonde space buns and a knife in her hands, smirking.

Toga.

"And what do we have here? A new girl! What can you do, huh?"

Shit, we're never getting out of this situation.

"Toga, stop joking around and finish her." I turned at Shigaraki's voice. Oh god, he spotted me.

"Yes, play time!" She dashed at me, knife raised.

"Run! Go—" Deku shouted at me, but got cut off as Shigaraki squeezed his neck even harder.

"De—" I dodged as Toga swiped at me. I glanced at All Might. He was having a hard time keeping up his appearance.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Toga swiped at my legs, and I noticed way too late.

I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Y/N!" Deku screamed as Toga pounced on me.

"Now...where to start...?" She put her knife to my face, no doubt ready to slice it in.

OH COME ON POWER!!! PLEASE SHOW UP!!! Save 1-A! Save UA! I screamed in my head, and it was if something stirred inside of me, with my survival instincts.

Karasuno. (+20)

These two words flashed in my head, and I seemed to grab it like it was my lifeline.

The world faded away.


	6. Chapter 5 — Karasuno

[Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, Karasuno High School, Current Era, 2012]

Hinata POV:

Today was the day for Nekoma to come over to Karasuno for a training camp.

Even though we had done so many training camps with each other, I still can't help but feel excited.

Especially right now. When I'm right on court.

I looked to the score board. 12 - 14. That's fine, we'll over take them in a second!

"Hey, Hinata!" From my right came Kageyama's voice. I turned to see him giving me 'the look'. I understood immediately.

"Alright, let's do this!"

It was Tanaka's turn to serve, and a few seconds later, the ball was coming back.

Nishinoya received it, and as soon as the ball was flying to Kageyama, I dashed forward and jumped.

I really love these moments.

I swung my hand forward, and the ball was there in a flash.

I hit it, my hand making contact fully with the ball. I aimed at the empty space right in the centre on the court, and it flew in the direction I wanted it to.

It was going to hit the ground, but then...

A girl appeared, right at that spot, the ball landing right smack on her face.

A collective gasp rose.

I landed, shook my head, then opened my eyes to get a closer look.

The girl on the ground was groaning, her forehead red from the hit. I cringed a bit. I definitely knew how it felt like.

Then I looked around, there were suddenly other people too, as if they appeared out of thin air.

A lot of other people.

"What the—" Coach Ukai got up from his bench, and the referee stopped the game.

There was a green haired boy on the ground, coughing, and his head was bleeding, profusely. There were also other people bleeding and hurt as well, their blood staining the gym floor.

I suddenly felt like I wanted to puke. I have never seen this much blood in one place before.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Kageyama, looking just as uncomfortable as I was. But he still offered a small comfort to me.

I smiled a little despite the situation. Then turned my attention back to these people.

Who are they? How did they appear out of thin air?

Kiyoko-san was the first person to react. "Dial the emergency number! Call the medics over!"

Then the gym exploded into chatter of shock and noises of disbelief.

***

Y/N POV:

When my vision cleared, I was still lying on the floor, but with an extra ache on my forehead.

Did I just get hit by...a volleyball?

No...don't tell me...did I just teleport us to Haikyuu?!

I sat up, but the movement made me dizzy.

My surroundings were noisy, and shouts filled the place.

"Hey, hey, are you ok?" A boy with fluffy orange hair, about my height, dashed to my side. "Really sorry for that!"

"I-it's fine, Hinata," I tried to smile at the main character of this show, but was suddenly too tired to do so.

"H-how do you know my name?" He instinctively took a few steps back.

I didn't get to reply before I went under.

***

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The clean beeping sounds of a machine cut through my unconsciousness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I struggled to open my eyes.

"She's awake! She's awake!" A voice shouted from beside me.

I looked to the direction where the voice came from.

Green hair and green eyes greeted me. Deku.

"Deku?" I mumbled. My throat felt so dry. "What happened?"

"You have been out for 3 days now," Another person said. I turned to see Bakugo on the right end of my bed. "Tch, weak."

"Shut up, she just woke up." This was Todoroki's voice. He stood with Bakugo, hands in his pockets.

I slowly sat up. My head was pounding with pain. "3 days? How? I wasn't even badly hurt!"

"Iida suspected that it was power overuse or something. You passed out too when you teleported into UA. Also, probably a small concussion from getting hit by the volleyball."

Volleyball? Why did I get - oh. Right. We're somehow - magically - in Haikyuu now.

The door suddenly burst open, and two people stood there, looking at me. Hinata and Kageyama.

Kageyama looks slightly irritated, while Hinata looked really guilty and apologetic, a small shopping bag in hand.

"Uh...?" I looked at the three U.A. students in the room.

"I'm really sorry!" Hinata very suddenly gave me a 90 degree bow.

"Woah, woah, what for? Don't scare the heck out of me, Hinata," his name slipped out from my mouth without thinking.

Then the five of them stared at me in shock.

"How did you - we haven't even told you his name yet!" Deku said.

"Uh, about that-" I coughed. "I'll explain later. Just, uh, why are you apologising to me?"

Hinata looked sheepishly at me. "You passed out after the ball hit you in the head. I thought I did that, so I'm here to apologise! Please accept this gift of apology!" He placed the bag on a nearby table.

"There, you apologised, can I go now?" Kageyama wanted to turn and leave, but Hinata tugged his jacket, a gesture for him to stay behind. "What now?"

Hinata whispered something to him, and Kageyama relented.

"Uh..." Hinata said a little awkwardly. "You woke up the latest, so we're also here to tell you what's going on."

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, and this is -"

"Tobio-chan, yes," I answered for him. Kageyama looked in between shock and irritation, and I quickly laughed it off. "Kidding. Kageyama Tobio, right?"

"Right. How do you know?" Hinata looked purely frightened and curious now.

"Say...it's complicated. Get together U.A. and Karasuno as soon as I'm out of here and I'll explain everything." 

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged looks, no doubt thinking: How much does she know? And how?

"Ok," Kageyama finally said. "Basically, since you guys appeared out of nowhere, and have nowhere to go, you guys are staying with us during our training camp period. Since this happened, we decided to extend our training camp to help you guys out."

"You will be staying with the girls, with Kiyoko-san, Yachi-san, and rest of the people that teleported here."

"So Nekoma, and Karasuno and the 1-A boys are staying in one place?" I had guessed that Nekoma was in the training camp since I did remember seeing Kenma and Kuroo before I passed out.

I think they got used to me knowing stuff by now, because they didn't flinch as they shook their heads. "We separated ourselves up. Todoroki, Sero, Mineta, Shoji, Ojiro, Kaminari and Aoyama are with Nekoma while Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Iida, Tokoyami, Koda and Sato are with Karasuno."

Ah, right. Leave it to them to group the people with the same VA's together. (Voice Actors)

"We also made a 'no usage of quirk' rule since we can't risk people in this world to find out that powers exist," Todoroki added. "Apparently, and surprisingly, this world is so different from ours. Like a whole other dimension. The people here don't have quirks, and no villains running around in a rampage. And somehow it's still Japan!"

"A whole other dimension? You got that right," I agreed with him. "By the way, have you guys noticed any...similarities between yourselves?"

"Similarities?" Bakugo was the one that answered. "Obviously not. They are not as cool as I am."

"I mean, like voice?"

"Voice?" Bakugo went silent for a moment. "There's this short guy. Noya, I think? He sounds a bit like me when he shouts."

"Right, because you're always shouting. Try toning down that badass volume and you'll sound like him," I said drily. He blinked. "And Todoroki," I turned to the white-red haired boy. "Anyone that sounds like you?"

"Uh," he looked thoughtful. "Kenma-kun from Nekoma has been playing video games with me recently. He's pretty cool, and, yeah, now that I think of it, he sounds like me."

"Uh huh. Yup. Didn't doubt that one bit." Getting a little excited for who-knows-what reason, I hopped off the bed, startling all of them.

"Woah, you haven't fully recovered yet!" Hinata reached out to stop me but I ignored him.

"It's fine, I wasn't seriously hurt or anything. I was probably just exhausted from power overuse. And now that I got a 3 day sleep, I have never been better before!" I smiled at him.

"Now, I'm going to change and discharge myself. Then help me get everyone to the volleyball gym, will you?" I looked to Kageyama and Hinata. They shrugged and nodded mutely.

"Ok, so, where are my clothes?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Explanation

Y/N POV:

I stood in front of a large crowd. A large crowd of supposedly fictional people that were not supposed to be together in the first place at all.

As they settled down, I looked around. The Karasuno gym looked exactly how it was portrayed in the anime, and I couldn't help but smile.

Well, I at least finally got to see this place!

"So, what did you call us here for?" A voice rung out in the throng of people.

Hinata's voice.

"Right, this is again, a little more than hard to explain," I said, but everyone was talking over one another, most likely in confusion of why I called them over to the gym just right after I was discharged.

"Guys!" I raised my voice. Everyone turned quiet and turned to look at me. "I need you guys to listen to me!"

They didn't say another word.

"So, before I start, I need to ask, how much do you know about each other already?"

"Um...not much I guess?" Daichi was the one who answered. "Other than knowing their names and that they have some kind of powers and from a totally different dimension - which I still can't believe - we don't really interact unless we come back from training."

"So they don't participate in the training camp at all?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay..." I muttered under my breath. Looks like crossovers in real life are not as easy as they seem in fanfics. "Right, how do I explain this?" I lifted my face to see the mix of faces from two different animes.

"Now, let me quickly explain. Can you guys split your selves up according to school?" Some of them gave me a questioning look, but soon split themselves up, letting me see them more distinctly.

So...we only have 1-A, Karasuno, and Nekoma here huh...I guess I can work with that.

"I'll redo introductions again, since I know all of you best." Eyebrows were raised at my sentence, and a calm voice asked, "How would you? You just met us."

"Yes, yes, Kenma, I do," I threw a smile at him when he flinched.

"Right, here, we have the hero course, the whole class of class 1-A, from the school of UA," I said as I pointed to the group standing on the right. "Then over here, we have Karasuno, or more like, Karasuno's boys volleyball team. And here, Nekoma."

"The thing is," I moved on before any of them could say a thing. "I have told 1-A this before, that they are just a show that I used to watch. And you, my volleyball players, are the same thing too."

"HUH?" Almost everyone said in unison.

"So, you mean that they are like in the same 'show' as us?" Deku asked.

"Nope. Your show was called 'Boku No Hero Academia', with yourself, Izuku Midoriya, as the main character." 

Bakugo tsked at that. I ignored him.

"While over here, the place we teleported to, is Haikyuu!!, with Hinata Shoyo as the main character," I looked pointedly at the short orange haired boy who stood up front.

"M-me? Seriously?" Hinata's face lit up and his eyes sparkled at the thought. "Tell me, tell me, am I going to be like the little giant?"

I hit him over in his head. "You still got long ways to go, Hinata."

"R-right," he coughed as he rubbed his head. "I'll work hard!"

"Alright, let me continue. I know that this is a little hard to take in, but don't worry. I'm literally seeing the living proof that animes are real." I beamed. "But because you guys are voiced by voice actors in the show...some of you might have the same voices."

"Really?" I didn't know who said that, so I just said, "Yup. I got a nice little list here."

"Firstly, Kageyama and Iida." They glanced at each other.

"Wait, I have the same voice with that guy?" Both of them said at the same time. It literally sounded like one voice.

"No difference." I chuckled. 

"Woah, so you are like another Kageyama?" Hinata asked Iida, and Kageyama pulled him back to his side.

"There's only one me, Hinata boke!" I smirked at his reaction. Was that jEaLoUsLy I see?

"Next, Todoroki and Kenma." I noticed them looking sideways at each other, but not much reaction. They probably already suspected some time ago.

"Kirishima and Ennoshita."

"Woah, you have the same voice as me? That's so cool!" Kiri said, and Ennoshita just looked shocked.

"Kiyoko and Hagekure."

"Who's that?" Kiyoko asked, looking around the 1-A clump.

I pointed at the floating clothes.

"Oh! Hi! I didn't really notice you much the past few days! Sorry!" Kiyoko smiled apologetically at Hagekure, and the invisible just piped, "It's fine!"

"Asahi and Tokoyami." Asahi looked to the 1-A class and spotted the crow boy. His face went slack, more likely afraid than shocked. Tokoyami just nodded to him, acknowledging him. I almost laughed. Their personalities are just so different.

"Bakugo and Nishinoya." They exchanged looks. "Seriously, my voice is like that guy? No way, he's too mad all the time." Noya laughed.

"Hey!" Bakugo looked irritated with small explosions coming out from his hands. Deku held him back.

"Try shouting 'shinee' or 'rolling thunder' and you'll understand." I laughed along with him.

"Moving on. There's another two, which is Present Mic and Iwazumi, but they are both not here so..."

"Wait, Iwazumi-san from Aoba Jousai?" Suga asked. I nodded. "Just so you know, Present Mic is really chaotic and Iwaszumi is really...rational and calm. Different opposites. But that's not the point."

"What is?" Uraraka asked me.

"The last pair: Tsukishima and Shigaraki."

A gasp came from 1-A and they all subconsciously stepped away from Tsuki.

"Who's that?" Tsuki asked and frowned at their reaction.

"The leader of the League of Villains. The one that we were fighting and losing to before I teleported us here." I answered for 1-A.

Silence descended real quick.

I coughed, breaking the tension. "But...that doesn't mean that our Saltyshima here-"

"What did you-" I ignored him.

"-is Shigaraki. Just like how Kageyama isn't Iida, and Todoroki isn't Kenma...so on. You're all different people, just with the same voices."

Everyone seemed to relax.

"Alright that's it."

"That's it?" Kageyama asked me suspiciously.

"What else do you want me to tell you guys? Expose all your secrets?"

"I still don't believe that you know us as well as you think you do." Tsuki said.

"Riiiiighttttt." I rolled my eyes. "Hinata and Kags met in junior high, in a match. Then Hinata's makeshift team got defeated by Kitagawa. Then transition to Karasuno High, they meet and fight but then won on a three-on-three against Tsuki, Yamaguchi, and Daichi because of their freak duo quick and-" I turned to see their shocked faces. "Want me to continue?"

Tsuki coughed. "Fine, you proved your point."

"Now...what are we doing?" I asked Hinata as the crowd dispersed.

"We'll be training now. Even though it's a little later before the usual timing. But that's ok. You want to join us?"

I nodded, then looked to the UA students who were heading out of the gym.

"Hmm...what if they join us too?"

"Who?"

"Let's do a Class 1-A and Karasuno match. That would be fun, don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 7 - The match

Y/N POV:

"What?" were the response I got when I suggested the idea to 1-A and the rest of the Karasuno team.

"But we don't even know how to play volleyball!" Iida protested.

"You can learn," I pointed out. "Besides, you are class 1-A, the best adapters to any situations in the world. You have quirks that can assist you too."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tanaka shouted and Noya nodded with him.

"Then we can bring some of the 1-A students to your team," I suggested.

Everyone mused for about a second, then they reluctantly agreed. "It's better than staying at the dorms all day," Deku said.

"So...how do we do this?" Todoroki asked.

Before Daichi can explain though, I jumped in. "Quick crash course. There are exactly 5 moves you have to remember. Serve, receive, set/toss, spike, and block." I did the moves as I said.

I could feel the Karasuno players looking at me with judgement, so I scowled at them. "Don't judge me, I know I have horrible form." They silently coughed and politely looked away.

"Continuing on. The game starts when you or your opponent serves, then the other team would have to receive the ball, aiming it at the setter. The setter is the one who throws the ball up and lets his or her teammates spike the ball. The opposing team can choose to block the ball to not let in get into the court, or receive the ball for a chance ball. If the ball touches the ground of your side of the court, the opposing team gets a point. If the ball touches your hand and gets out of the court, the opposing team also gets a point. Vice versa."

"Then the sets. Every set is equal to 25 points. The first to get 25 wins a set. Each game consists of 2 to 3 sets. If you win a 2 sets straight, you win. But if the opposing team gets a set and you get a set, you have to play one more set for a tiebreaker."

"There can only be 6 players on the court, the rest will have to be on the bench. 3 players will stand up front while the rest 3 will be at the back, doing defense. The first 3 players do offense. The back row can't really attack unless you decide to do a back row attack but...you don't need to know that for now. After earning each point, you'll have to rotate your positions. Ok, do you guys get it?"

"Wow, you really know a lot, don't you?" Kageyama commented as the whole of 1-A nodded.

"I told you." I smiled. "But of course, you can't play with just explanations, so how about let's let Karasuno show you their amazing skills, eh?"

Not 10 minutes later, Karasuno and class 1-A were facing off each other on the court, getting ready for their first set. I'm sure that 1-A felt as confused as ever. They never even watched a game before, so how were they going to play. Yet, my mind kept telling me that they would pick it up sooner or later.

We decided who would go up on court first. It was Deku, Todoroki, Bakugo at the front, then Kirishima, Iida and Kaminari at the back. Karasuno just used their usual starting team.

Everyone else just stood off at one side, watching, amused.

I got Iida to serve first. "Iida, nice serve!"

"How do you do this again?"

"Just throw the ball and push it!" I did a demonstration with a volleyball that I found lying around.

He watched, then nodded. He did exactly the same thing as I did, and it went over the net.

Noya dove to receive the ball, and it went straight to Kageyama. Then I spotted him. Hinata, already in the air.

Wow, that's fast. Doing their quick already?

The ball flew straight and true into Hinata's hand as Kageyama tossed it to him, and Hinata spiked it down. The players of class 1-A just stood there, absolutely confused.

"All right!"

"What just happened?" I heard Deku ask Bakugo. Bakugo just looked shocked, then he smirked. "We are so going to beat these people."

Deku POV:

It was a few games in when I finally picked up what was going on. We were 0 - 5 now, but I was sure we can catch up.

It was Kageyama's turn to serve. Over on the other side of the net, he threw the ball up, did a running jump, and hit it over to our side.

"Kirishima!" I called out.

"Got it!" He rushed forward and got it. Everyone in the gym gasped in surprise.

"Cover it, cover it! Iida!" Y/N called from the sidelines.

Iida didn't hesitate and managed to hit it towards Todoroki.

"Set it!" Y/N shouted to him. "Toss it to either Bakugo or Deku!"

I exchanged glances with Todoroki, and he nodded ever so subtly. Todoroki tossed it to me, and I jumped as the ball flew towards me, but it was a little out of reach, so I powered up my quirk and made myself fly a little closer to the ball in mid-air.

Touching the ball, I slapped it hard onto the ground on the other side of the net.

When I landed, everyone just stared at me.

"What the-" Hinata breathed. "That was so cool! It has so much more power in it that the Great King did!"

"The Great King?"

"Oikawa." Y/N explained to me. "A guy from Aoba Jousai."

I didn't know who she was talking about but I nodded anyway.

"Alright, looks like we got a pretty adapting and tough opponent on our hands. We just got to work harder and keep up our guard!" Daichi smiled as he announced.

"Yeah!" came the chorus of voices from the 6 players on the Karasuno's side of the court.


	9. Chapter 8 - And so it continues

Hinata POV:

Y/N was right. These people really are good.

Not, not as in good in volleyball itself, but their adaptation skills are terrifying. Even faster than Nekoma and other volleyball teams we've been up against with. They don't even know how to play volleyball, but 5 points in and they are playing effortlessly - with the small help of their quirks, of course.

If they were an actual volleyball team, I can imagine that they would be terrifyingly hard to defeat.

Maybe that's the result of having to fight villains every day.

"Daichi, nice receive!"

I dashed forward before the ball could even reach Kageyama.

Here we go.

Up in the air, the ball came, as so did the 1-A students. Iida and Bakugo loomed over me, and I smirked, just a little.

Instead of hitting the ball straight down, I touched it lightly, allowing it to go over the hands of the two boys easily. A feint.

As I landed, I could see Kirishima and Kaminari dive for the ball, but didn't reach it at all when it touched the ground.

"All right!"

I looked at the blockers. They just looked confused and impressed, instead of the irritated expression I usually see on my opponents when they got tricked.

"What was that?" Iida-san asked. Now that I think about it, he really did sound like Kageyama.

"Yeah, what was that? That was so cool!" Deku rushed over and jumped up and down in awe.

"A feint," I grinned. This felt so cool, being looked up to.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself." A hand came down on my head, and no doubt, it was Kageyama.

"Come on, let me just enjoy the moment for a bit."

And soon it dissolved into our usual banter.

15 (Karasuno) - 10 (1-A)

Deku POV:

Hinata-kun is so cool.

Despite being shorter than us and without a quirk, he could almost jump as high as I can without my quirk.

I guess that's what it means to be a volleyball player.

I jumped up to block the ball from going through, but I was just a second slower, and it went over me and onto the ground.

22 (Karasuno) - 18 (1-A)

Cheers rose.

"I'm serving next." Kageyama said.

"Nice serve, Kageyama!"

He stood at the end of the court, and we just stood there, prepared for a receive.

He threw it up, ran forward, jumped, and hit it over to us.

"Kirishima!" Bakugo called out.

"Got it!"

"Cover it, Iida!" I knew that the ball was a little far from him, but he still rushed forward with his quirk, catching it as it fell.

"Todoroki!"

Todoroki stood right beside the net, ready to set it.

I went forward, ready to jump as he set it to me.

But he didn't.

As the ball reached his hands, he jumped up and threw the ball to the other side.

Gasps echoed in the gym.

"Setter dump!" Someone called out.

The ball got caught by Kageyama, who stood right next to the net, in line with Todoroki.

"Push it over, Hinata!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Bakugo launched himself off the ground with explosions and towards the ball.

"Don't explode him!" I reminded him as he flew closer to the net.

He threw me an annoyed look and reached the ball, trying to push it over the net as Hinata jumped up and touched the ball.

They struggled mid-air for awhile, before it dropped over to their side.

I grinned.

22 (Karasuno) - 19 (1-A)

Y/N POV:

Despite enjoying the match between 1-A and Karasuno, I can't help but itch to get into the match too.

Ahhhh, I want to play volleyball with them!

But I know that I might as well be a burden. Even though I know how it works and how to play it, I have never actually played it before, and I can't even use my quirk to tip the scales in my favour. (Cri.)

"Do you want to play?" A voice asked me. I turned. It was Kenma.

"Oh, Kenma-kun. Hi. And...how do you know?"

"You looked absolutely jealous in a way."

I coughed. Then nodded subtly.

He shrugged. "I don't understand your enthusiasm for volleyball despite being horrible at it, but ok."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I haven't even played, how do you know that I would be horrible?"

"Your form is horrible, obviously you can't play. We saw when you were explaining just now," Kuroo said as he came up behind Kenma and rested an arm on his shoulder. Kenma shrugged him off.

Ouch. That hurts.

"Hey!" I shouted again. He chuckled.

A shout of victory rose and I turned my attention back to the friendly match between my two favourite schools.

25 (Karasuno) - 21 (1-A)

"Aww...I was really hoping we would win..." Uraraka said, the girl stepping up beside me.

"Don't worry, they're professional players that played for a while now, so it's natural to lose. But the fact that the six of them were able to get 21 points against the freak duo is really amazing already," I reassured her, as she smiled, just a little bit.

"Yeah, you're right...but I want to play too." She looked longingly at the six 1-A students on the court. And her gaze lingered on Deku. Too long, in fact.

Being part of the BNHA fandom, I can proudly say that I am a Bakudeku, Tododeku, and Bakutododeku shipper (idk abt u guys so take ur pick). But that doesn't mean that Uraraka's feelings for Deku would go away. I groaned internally. Can't blame the girl though.

"You like Deku, don't you?" I asked lightly, soft enough for no one to hear but her.

"W-wha—" Her cheeks flamed.

I smiled. "You know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know?"

"I told you guys. I know every single thing about you."

"Ah...right." She ducked her head in embarrassment. "But can you not spread the word?"

"I thought everyone already knew?"

"I figured they forgot about it already. I don't want anything to start," she said as she waved her arms around as if to emphasise her point.

"Got it," I nodded. "Well, good luck girl!"

She beamed at me. "Thanks!"

I smiled at her.

But truly, truly, I have no idea how this will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! It's the author here! So, what ship do you want it to go down to?
> 
> 1\. Bakudeku
> 
> 2\. Tododeku
> 
> 3\. Bakutododeku
> 
> 4\. Izuocha (wait did I spell this correctly)
> 
> 5\. Y/N x Deku
> 
> And...also do you want a ship for Y/N?
> 
> 1\. YES!!!!
> 
> 2\. Yes
> 
> 3\. Okay...?
> 
> 4\. No.
> 
> 5\. OH HELL NAW


	10. Chapter 9 - Let the ship set sail!

Kageyama POV:

As my teammates cheered, I stared at the red and white haired boy on the other side of the net. He was calm and collected, and didn't seemed to care that he lost.

When he did the setter dump, I didn't even expect it. It was just luck that I was able to reach out and hit it to Hinata.

His face, just like Kenma's, is unreadable and maddeningly calm as he nodded to me and walked off to join his friends.

No wonder the same person did both their voices. They are just way too similar.

I can only imagine how good he would be if he was a real volleyball player. Maybe even better than me.

And that thought irritates me.

"Aww, Kageyama, don't look so down." Hinata jumped at me.

"No I was not! We won, why would I?" I turned away.

"I know, I know, you're jealous of that Todoroki guy right? At how he could play so well on his first ever match of his whole life?" Hinata teased.

"B-boke, Hinata boke!" I shouted at him, a little flustered. It was frustrating that Hinata could read me so well.

He giggled. "Don't worry, Kageyama-kun, you know that you're much more talented than he is."

My eyes flew open at his comment. Did he just praise me? I can't help but feel my heart warm up and jump around.

Wha—

Stop feeling this way, Kageyama!

Think straight! (いいえ！You know you ain't even—) (and I apologise for my horrible Japanese)

Before I could reply him though, he had already skipped away, a small smile on his face.

Boke Hinata, boke.

***

Y/N POV:

"Hey, is Kageyama...smiling?" Came Suga's voice from my left.

"Wait, he is?" Daichi asked.

I followed their gaze to Kageyama, who was beaming with...WAIT—

Is my guy, my milk loving, cold and distant boi, BLUSHING in the middle of the volleyball court?

"He can't be that happy over a small win. What happened?" Daichi asked Suga.

"I don't know, but I saw Hinata talk to him a bit and suddenly he's like that."

I raised my eyebrows. Hold on, don't tell me—

My heart did a small leap and I had to refrain myself from jumping around in excitement.

Yes, yes, yes, yes!

KageHina is FINALLY happening!

Never thought that I would sit on the front row to see this.

Then I stopped.

Wait.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

No. It wasn't. In the original story, they were nothing more than best friends...so why now...?

Are our presence affecting the story?

Shit, I didn't think about this.

The whole time, I was so elated about meeting my simps that I didn't stop to think, even once, that there could—no, would—be consequences for the crossover. So how will their stories change now?

I can't decide whether this was a good thing or not.

"Hey, Y/N-san, are you ok?" (y/nさん、大丈夫でか？) (lol I don't know why I keep doing this don't mind me) Hinata asked as he bounced over to me. "You look troubled."

"It's because she wants to play volleyball," Kuroo called out from behind me and I fixed a glare at him briefly before turning back to Hinata.

"You want to play? You can try!" He piped. "It's fun!"

"I know, but I'm horrible at it and have no quirks to help myself."

"I'll teach you!" I just laughed and nodded, knowing that his lesson were only with words of "boom", "woosh" and more.

And I was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	11. Chapter 10 - In a blink of an eye

[Two weeks later]

Y/N POV:

"So, what are you going to do about your quirk?" Todoroki asked me.

It has been two weeks since we landed in Haikyuu. Everyday contained practice with Karasuno's and Nekoma's volleyball team, go back to the dorms for lunch, then laze around the whole day. There wasn't a lot to do, and I could tell 1-A was getting restless with each day passing. 

I knew that they were itching to get back to our universe, because, what happened with All Might and the rest of the students and teachers of 1-A? How long have we been gone for them? Are they worrying about us? Or were they long dead before being even able to think about us? I shivered at the last thought.

I tried working on my quirk on every single day we had been here, but it's not working. The 20 people I brought over didn't know how to teach me to use it because none of them has ever had a power to manipulate such a powerful natural force of the world. Additionally, they told me that their quirks came naturally to them (except for Deku). Not even All Might's advice to Deku could help me.

"Uh...Y/N?" Todoroki waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, right," I grumbled. "I don't know. I have no idea how to use it, and I only seem to during life and death situations. But then again, this is a place where there are no life and death situations, and there is no guarantee that it will work, and I might bring us to another place again-" I stopped when a pained expression bloomed across his face. "Sorry for being so pessimistic."

"No, it's fine," he sighed. "It's best to face reality anyways."

"But," I said lightly. "There is ALSO a chance that I can bring the whole of us back when I figure this out."

He nodded. And silence descended on us like a blanket.

He contemplated for awhile before slowly saying,

"Then...are you going back home after that?"

I was surprised by the unwillingness in his voice. 

Unwillingness to let me go? Nah, he barely knows me.

But a little voice in my head went: Oh really? Then what about all the time you and him and Deku and Bakugo and the rest of 1-A, Karasuno, Nekoma spent?

I shook it off.

"I don't know." As much as I want to stay with them, I can't help but feel a pang of homesickness. I really miss my sister and parents and friends, but now I'm stuck in a whole other universe with no way to contact them.

But I stopped thinking about them and steeled myself. They can wait. I still have to solve this mess I made.

"Let's stop thinking about this stuff!" I said cheerfully, but even my voice sounded fake to my ears. But he still smiled. "Let's go down for lunch."

I skipped out of the room with him trailing behind me.

"Oh, Y/N?" Came Hinata's voice as I stepped out.

"Hey, Hinata!" He jogged over to me with that cute smile of his, Kageyama walking behind him.

"Are you guys going for lunch too?"

I nodded.

"Let's go together!" He headed for the stairs. I noticed that there was a little spring in his step.

"Why is he so happy?" I asked Kageyama. His face turned pink.

"U-uh, I don't know, he gets excited over nothing all the time, this boke." He stammered, and a smirk creeped up my face.

Oh ho ho, did this boy really think that their actions go unnoticed over this past two weeks?

The increased touching, smiles, praises, and fights? I got them all down in my head.

There is a consequence for everything, Y/N.

A voice boomed in my head. I was startled. What the-

"Just tell them, Kageyama, you know you can right-" Hinata smiled as he turned, still standing on the staircase, and slipped.

Slipped.

I panicked as he fell backwards, eyes flying open in shock and surprise.

"Hin-" Kageyama yelled, and I felt something in myself, a will to save Hinata and stop time right here and then.

I grabbed it tight and released it out into myself.

And it did.

Time stopped.

Literally.

Hinata stopped mid-air, arms flailing, his face fixed in the expression of shock. Kageyama stood mid-stride, horror shown clearly on his features, mouth open, halfway in yelling Hinata's name. And Todoroki, a slow realisation on his face, half confused and half shock.

I just stood there, as an energy of sorts pounded through my veins, like adrenaline, but then again, not quite it.

It seemed to come directly from my heart.

I placed a hand to my heart. I could feel it. There. But I can't break through my skin and reach for it, can I?

Then I seemed to use my mind to grab it. Like there was a physical force inside of me reining the power in, getting it to cooperate with me, to be a part of me.

So, this is how a quirk feels like?

So my quirk is...time? Then what about the dimension traveling?

But there was no more time to think about that. I could feel time prepared to run again, so I ran first.

I quickly went down the steps and grabbed Hinata, pulling him upright. Making sure that he wouldn't fall in his current position, I let go of the energy - rather reluctantly - and time seemed to catch up.

"Woah!" Hinata screamed, but realised that he wasn't falling anymore.

"-ata!" Kageyama finished his sentence and stopped, realising that he was safe now.

"Wha-?" Todoroki just looked confused.

"Thank you Y/N!" Hinata blinked twice in confusion before profusely thanking me.

"No problem..."

"Did you just- use your quirk? How did you get there so fast?" Kageyama asked me, dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I suddenly felt an energy course through me, and time stopped. Then I got here to catch Hinata and time continued to run."

"Then it's your quirk," Todoroki nodded. "Can you still use it though?"

I searched my insides. It first felt empty, and I was scared, but then I found it. It was there, sitting in a secluded corner, just waiting for me to use it. I grabbed it. But didn't know what to do with it.

"I can find my power now, but then I have no idea how to use it." Todoroki smiled at that. (HE SMILED GUYS APPLAUSE FOR Y/N FOR MAKING HIM SMILE)

"That's progress! It just means that we can now get home!"

I beamed.

"But...how though? Do you have two quirks? Because the last I checked you can only teleport through different dimensions and not stop time completely."

I shrugged.

"But that was so cool though!" Hinata jumped up and down. I had to quickly calm him down lest he trips again. "You were like, 'woosh'! In a blink of an eye!"

I grinned. "And thank you for almost dying for me to discover my quirk."


	12. Chapter 11 - The new quirk

[Musutafu, Japan, UA, Future Era, 2095-2105]

\- POV:

Shigaraki sat there, calm, watching over UA from the top office.

Exactly two weeks ago, he and the LOV took over UA as fast as they could. Of course, it was easier that the 1-A students disappeared, hence not being able to call for help, but he couldn't help but feel troubled over it.

Who was that girl exactly? What kind of quirk did she have to teleport 20 whole people away from UA? And where are they now? He had Kurogiri to scout the whole of Musutafu, but there was no sighting of them anywhere. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

But he'll enjoy this while he can. He just took over the top hero academy, and the hero career's life is hanging on a thin string right now. A thin string that he could easily cut. The civilians are frantic, and other villain groups took this chance as a signal to come out and cause havoc. Of course, there were a few groups that came up to UA to try to take away the place from him, civilians, heroes, and villains alike, but he took care of all of them.

"Ah...this is boring," Toga winced behind him, and he rolled his eyes. She said that for almost everyday since they took over UA.

"Just be patient, will you? We have to wait for the perfect time to strike."

"But I don't want to sit around all day," she said glumly. "What are we going to next?"

Shigaraki gave that some thought. He had planned what he was going to do next, but he didn't want to carry it out too early into the plan right now. He still needs the buildup of hope in the heroes and the civilians, then to only crush them with his own two hands.

"Be patient. Your showtime will come soon." Was all he said the blonde girl in space buns.

***

[Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, Karasuno High School, Current Era, 2012]

Y/N POV:

After lunch, I sat in the Karasuno boys' dorm, sitting on the floor with a few people. Hinata, Kageyama, Deku, Bakugo, Todoroki, Uraraka and Iida were all here with me, to test out my quirk.

I don't know why, but I felt a little nervous with so many people around to help me, like they were here to judge my quirk or something. But I knew that they were just here to purely help, so I shook off my nervousness.

"So, how does it feel to use your quirk?" I asked the 1-A students. They looked thoughtful for a second.

"Uh..." Uraraka answered me first. "When I make things float, I channel my energy to my fingertips and from my fingers, it would seem to flow to the object through a magical connection that I put there when I touched it."

"Well, my quirk seems to flow into my bloodstreams when I do it, and that particular part that I focus on will become much more powerful," Deku mused.

"I don't really have to focus much for my quirk. I just have to flex my leg muscles and I take off," Iida told me.

"For me, I can choose between fire and ice, so I have to focus on one, then release it out to the world. It usually flows to my hands, but I'll occasionally create ice on the floor with my feet," Todoroki said.

Then we all stared at Bakugo.

"What?" He barked at us.

"Your quirk. How do you use it?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Do you want to go home or not?" Uraraka said with her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You know that I create explosions with my hands, so I just direct my energy to my palms. That's it."

I contemplated their words for awhile, then I stared at my hands. Most of their explanations include spreading their energy to their limbs and channeling it to other uses there. Uraraka's power is probably the most similar to mine, but how to I maintain a magical connection with time and space?

I searched inside of me, and found my quirk, still there. I grabbed it, then stopped, unsure.

"What should I do with it?" I asked my friends. "Should I stop time? Or travel somewhere?"

"Try stopping time first," Hinata suggested.

I gripped the energy, then let it go. But instead of letting it go back to its own small corner, I directed it to my heart and into my bloodstream, my blood pumping with power.

How did I stop time back then?

I tried to think 'stop time' in my head over and over again, but it was not working.

Feel the seconds tick.

A voice whispered in my head, one that I was sure that wasn't mine.

Was it?

But I couldn't care less, I just listened to it.

I closed my eyes, counting the seconds as they passed.

On the third second, I could feel it ticking. Like the second hand on a clock was hitting against me lightly as every second passed.

Then I reached out, with my power, to still the 'second hand'.

I don't know how I did it, but everything stopped.

I opened my eyes.

The wind from the fan had stopped blowing on my face. The noises outside stopped. And my friends were frozen in their places.

I did it.

I did it, I did it, I did it!

I stood up slowly, and I circled the room. Everything looks so different when time stops.

I stepped out of the room slowly, and I saw Suga and Daichi, talking and laughing while walking down the corridor, frozen in step.

Maybe you see everything much more clearly when you stop time, but Suga looks much more happier than he normally is with Daichi. I grinned.

Stepping back into the room, I quickly stepped behind the 7 of them. Then I let go of the energy, and with it, let go of the 'second hand'.

"What the-" Kageyama gasped when they realised I disappeared. "Where did she..."

"I'm here!" I said, and they turned to face me.

Their faces were varying degrees of awe and approval, and I beamed.

"So, it worked?"

"Yup, I stopped time!"

"Woah, that's so cool," Uraraka clapped. "How did you do it?"

I explained to them everything. They nodded.

"But I thought that your power involves teleporting people through different dimensions?" Deku looked confused.

"I don't know..."

Deku looked thoughtful for awhile, then he slowly said, "Maybe...maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Time and space and dimensions all are under the category of dimension, right?" He suggested. "Your quirk is probably dimension manipulation, so you are able to stop time, go forward and backward in time, and travel through space all at the same time."

I thought about it for awhile. "You might be right."

"Just think about it," he was getting a little excited now. "We are always travelling dimensions, with time. Every single second is one dimension. So your ability to stop time, is the ability to stay in one particular dimension for longer than it would let you."

I created a mental map in my head. This means I could do anything with this power. I could go as far into the future or the past as long as I know where to go. For example, [Anywhere in the world, exact place, exact date, exact time].

"But she hasn't figured out on how to travel to different spaces yet." Iida pointed out. He's right. If I wanted to travel them back home, I can't afford to mess up again.

"That's why I am going to figure that out right now."


	13. Chapter 12 - To a space far beyond

Y/N POV:

Space, as it turns out, is harder than time.

This time, there wasn't a voice whispering instructions into my head.

But since I have done this twice before...why not?

Sitting back in front of the 7 of them, I closed my eyes, and grabbed the energy.

Maybe I have to feel for space, instead of time.

But as seconds ticked by, the second hand grew more and more persistent in its reminder that it's there, and I couldn't feel the space at all. I let the energy go.

"Ugh," I groaned, and they looked a little disappointed. It was my 21st time already, but I was nowhere close to succeeding.

"We should call it a day. You look absolutely tired," Uraraka said worriedly.

I am tired, but I have to keep trying. So I shook my head.

"Wait. One more time."

Hinata and Kageyama's eyes lit up at the phrase that they had repeated again and again throughout their whole volleyball journey. They nodded encouragingly and the rest just followed suit.

I grabbed the energy, and released it out to myself. I forced myself to think of UA, how it looked like, and at what time I wanted to bring them to. I placed every detail down, especially the UA entrance, where I wanted us to land.

[Musutafu, Japan, UA (entrance), Future Era, 2095-2105, 21 June, 4.39 p.m.]

I felt my inner clock beginning to turn, and it was not only the second hand now. The hour, minute, and second hand were whirling like crazy inside of me, bringing me forward in time. 

Final destination:

UA. (20+)

20? What does that mean?

I could feel every part of UA, and it's pulling me towards itself. But I was panicking inside. What does '20+' mean? I could vaguely remember that the same thing happened in my head the last time I travelled.

Does it mean Class 1-A? What about Hinata, Kageyama, and the rest of the Haikyuu characters? We haven't even said our goodbyes yet! God, I didn't think this through!

I tried to release the energy to stop it from happening, but it already was. I could already see my world fading. My head scrambled with images of 20 different people. Hinata, Kageyama, Deku, Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida, Uraraka, Momo, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kenma, Kuroo.

WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN? I screamed in my head as I felt myself disappearing from the Haikyuu universe.

***

Deku POV:

Y/N-san is really terrifying when she powers up. We could feel the powerful energy radiating from her when she concentrates. It's something that seems to suppress and pressure us, like we were not any more powerful than her.

Sweat dripped from her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

Then I felt myself fading.

Wait, is she really doing it?

I looked at my classmates. They were fading too.

I felt elated. But everything is happening way too fast. I looked to Hinata and Kageyama to at least thank them before we go, but they were fading too.

What?

They looked bewildered and surprised as their bodies faded, just like ours.

What is Y/N doing?

Just as I thought of that thought, Y/N's eyes flew open, panic evident in her eyes.

She shook her head wildly, but there's no stopping now.

The world faded from my sight.

***

[Musutafu, Japan, UA , Future Era, 2095-2105]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	14. Chapter 13 - Not what we planned it to be

[Musutafu, Japan, UA , Future Era, 2095-2105]

Deku POV:

When the world finally became clearer, it was obvious that we weren't in Karasuno's dorm rooms anymore.

We were in UA. Or rather, right outside of UA.

I looked up. The familiar entrance towered over me, and while it used to be open to me, the doors stayed close.

Noises of confusion rose behind me.

I looked back, hoping to see my classmates, but all I saw were less than half of the class. Only the five of us, Mina, Momo, Kirishima and Kaminari came through. The rest were Karasuno members, with Kemna and Kuroo in the mix.

Where are the rest of them?

"Hey, Y/N!" It was Kacchan, stepping in front of Y/N. "Where are the rest of them? Why did you bring those stupid people here?" He looked mad, for some weird reason.

"Wha-" Y/N looked absolutely confused and frantic.

"Where in the hell are they?!" Kacchan's voice rose to a shout.

"Hey, calm down!" I pulled his shirt, getting him to calm down. "She just started using her quirk, of course she'll mess up."

"Then she should have tried to do something else instead of teleporting us here!"

"What's wrong with you?" I took him by the shoulders and shook him awake. "Why are you so mad? She can always teleport back and get the rest!"

Kacchan just stared at me. Then he stared back at Y/N. And he took a breath. "Right. Sorry."

I stared at him, shell-shocked. I was expecting to start shouting at me but...he apologised? That's surprising.

"Where the hell is this?" I almost jumped at the voice. I thought it was Shigaraki's, but no, it was Tsuki's. He was staring down at Y/N, pissed.

"Uh...this is UA," she said awkwardly.

"UA? Why are we at UA?" Daichi asked. The rest of them came around, confused.

"Well, you see, I was trying to test out my quirk, but it turned out into teleporting here and yea."

"Then why bring us here?" The rest started getting around at Tsuki's voice.

"I don't know," Y/N winced. "I wanted to bring Class 1-A over, but I panicked and thought about you guys, since we didn't get to say goodbye. And...this happened." She stared down at her hands and sighed. "I still don't really understand how my quirk works though."

"Then what now?" Hinata popped in.

"I guess I'll just teleport you guys back and bring the rest of 1-A with me. If I can figure out how to..." Her words started to slur, and she began to tip forward.

"Hey, hey!" Todoroki yelled as he quickly ran forward to her. She swayed violently back and forth and fell forward. The white-red haired boy caught her.

"What's with her?" Tsuki asked, without a hint of concern.

"Exhaustion, I think," Todoroki said. I've never seen him so worried about someone before. "She was like this when she teleport to my ba— my room," he coughed, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. No one said anything though. "And then she passed out for three whole days after she got us to the "Haikyuu" universe. Considering that she was practicing with her quirk for the whole day now, it's no wonder she passed out."

"Tch, weak," Kacchan rolled his eyes, but even I can hear that he was worried for her at the same time too.

"So...we are stuck here?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly. "What about Nekoma and the rest of Karasuno back at home? Won't they be worried and wonder where he had gone?"

"Let's find a way to rouse her first, because the last time she travelled dimensions..."

"She passed out for 3 days straight," I finished it for Todoroki, biting my lip.

"Should we go in?" Uraraka asked us, staring at the entrance.

I followed her gaze.

Even though it was sunny and UA seemed normal from the outside...there was something wrong about it. Like really wrong.

The silence radiating from the school felt eerie and terrifying, and there just wasn't the usual cheerful look to it. It felt...empty. Dangerous.

Before I could say anything though, Iida was already shaking his head.

"Something seems wrong here," he pointed out. Kirishima nodded with him.

"He's right. Something happened here while we're gone."

The 1-A students exchanged looks, and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing.

What happened while we were gone? What was the extent of the damage?

"Then...what should we do?" Momo asked from behind us.

"Let's get to the nearest hero headquarters." Iida suggested. "Then we can confirm our suspicions of our school."

***

We got to the Endeavor Agency in no time. Todoroki was a little reluctant at first, but then gave in.

"How can I help you?" The person at the front counter asked us as we walked in.

Her eyes flicked from me to Bakugo, then to Y/N in Todoroki arms and to the rest (half) of 1-A. Then she looked at the volleyball players and back to us. I'm pretty sure we were looking absolutely weird as a group.

"Uh," Todoroki cleared his throat. "We need to see my father- uh, Endeavor."

The woman looked at us quizzically then her eyes widened in realisation. "Shoto Todoroki? From Class 1-A?" She swept her eyes over everyone. "All of you are from Class 1-A of UA?"

"No, and that's a little hard to explain—" I looked back at our odd group of 21, trying to explain our situation, but Kacchan cut in.

"Just cut to the chase, shitty nerd." He growled at me then turned his attention to the poor confused woman. "10 of us here are from 1-A, and the rest—" he turned to the Haikyuu members, then back. "—eh, from another universe."

I definitely didn't miss the fact that he counted Y/N as a student in class 1-A.

And the poor woman was absolutely confused.

"But anyways, we need to see Endeavor, so bring us to him. NOW."

"Uh..." she quickly glanced at her computer. "I can't right now, he's in an important meeting with the pro heroes—"

The glare from Kacchan made her gulp down whatever she wanted to say. I pulled his shirt slightly as a warning to not get him to step out of line in here.

But it's not like he is going to listen to me anyway.

"Ok, ok, I'll take you guys to him." The woman finally relented when little explosions were coming out of Kacchan's hands.

Always the same, this guy.

She led us up to the top of the building, then brought us to the room at the end.

As we approached, I could hear loud quarrelling from the inside. What was going on?

The woman seemed to noticed our surprised faces and grimaced. "Sorry, everyone has been on edge as of late." Then she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

All noises from the room seized, and the door opened in a few seconds.

The person at the door was Hawks, and surprisingly, instead of his usual relaxed face, he looked more irritated and stressed than usual. But he still smiled and asked, "Yes?"

Inside the room were full of different pro heroes that we had known over the years. They all looked tired and stressed out.

My mind immediately went searching for All Might, but of course, he wasn't there. He's retired already, wasn't he?

But such important meetings, he would be here despite stepping down already. So why wasn't he here?

Fear gripped me when I thought back to two weeks ago. Exactly two weeks ago, All Might was facing down Shigaraki with me in the villain's hand, helpless because of the ability cancelers.

What happened after I disappeared?

All Might can't be...can he?

No. No. No. NO IZUKU MIDORIYA, DONT GO THERE.

I tried to put that thought aside for now. There are a million other reasons for his absence.

No one spoke as we stared at the pro heroes and they stepped back.

The only thing that broke the silence was Nishinoya's voice.

"So, these are the said 'pro heroes?'"

At that, the room exploded into chaos.


	15. Chapter 14 - Irreversible mistake

Deku POV:

"Shoto?"

"Who's that girl in Shoto's arms?"

"Is that class 1-A?"

"How?"

"Who are those people behind?"

The voices got louder and louder as they overlapped each other.

"Uh, guys, can we—?" Uraraka tried to say, but her voice was drowned out.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" She screamed above the noise and the noise died down.

Everyone turned to stare at her and her cheeks turned pink at the attention. "I'm-uh, s-sorry-"

"No, it's fine," Hawks sighed. "I should be thanking you for shutting them up and apologising on their behalf instead." Uraraka nodded, face still flushed.

"So, is this Class 1-A?" I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was not from someone I recognised. Despite my obsession and extensive research of heroes, I've never seen this guy before. Come to think of it, a lot of the people are pro heroes here that I don't know and never seen before. Are they new pro heroes? Or maybe they are from a far away smaller prefecture that I have never covered yet? This just proves that this meeting was more important than I initially thought.

Then a small voice screamed in my head: Then where is All Might?! I quickly shut it down.

I found myself replying the pro hero. "Uh, no, this is not the full Class 1-A."

"As I thought," she nodded. "Some of your auras...are different. Like they don't belong in this world." Auras? She can read auras? Despite the situation, I found myself making a mental note to myself to write this down later in my notebook.

"Pray, tell me where have Class 1-A been gone to during the attack?" Another pro hero cut in, his eyes narrowing at me, as if he was displeased with me despite this being the first time we met.

I opened my mouth to explain, but a voice cut straight through the air, weak, but strong at the same time.

"I can explain."

Y/N's awake.

***

Y/N POV:

No, not again! I screamed in my head as I lost consciousness in front of the 20 people I brought to UA.

I felt tired, lethargic as I was pulled down into the deep darkness of unconsciousness. I want to sleep, my head told me. I'm tired, my quirk told me.

NO!

I can't fall asleep again! I have to set things right first! I fought to wake up.

I struggled to open my eyes, and it was as if bags of rice were hanging at my eyelashes. Everything around me was unclear, and it was like so many voices attacking me at once. My vision was blurry with tiredness, but I blinked to clear the fog in my head.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" The unmistakable scream of Uraraka's voice. What's going on? Where are we?

I scanned my surroundings. We were surrounded by people of all shapes and sizes, and my mind clicked instantly. Pro heroes.

I singled out the ones I know. There was Endeavor, there was Fatty...so on and so forth. Why are we even here?

Oh god, how long did I even pass out?

I tried not to think about that first. I listened on into their conversation.

"Pray, tell me where have Class 1-A been gone to during the attack?"

"I can explain." I quickly said before anyone could say anything.

Everyone turned to face me, shocked.

"Y/N? You're awake!" A voice came from above me, and when I looked up, it was that hot face of Shoto Todoroki's.

OH GOD, I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE THAT HE WAS CARRYING ME!

I quickly stepped out of his arms, awkward. I tried not to flush, coughed, and moved on.

"So, uh, I can explain."

"Who are you?" A woman asked me with awe in her eyes.

I blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your aura," she said. "It's one really old aura, one that can only exist almost about 50 to 100 years ago. And it's...special."

Considering that I travelled here from the past, it's no surprise, but it's the first time the thought really occurred to me.

I'm older than every single person here. I'm literally their ancestor.

I don't know if I was supposed to feel happy or sad about that.

"Uh, ok, that I will explain," I chuckled nervously. "So, uh apparently, I have an ability to make me travel through different dimensions, as Deku has put it. I am from the past, from the year (2020-2040), where quirks started developing." They just stared, their brains trying to process the information.

"And I accidently travelled here two weeks ago. So Class 1-A decided to let me stay for awhile so I can discover how to actually use my quirk and go home. But..." I trailed off, and cleared my throat. 

"Before I could, LOV attacked us and I accidently, again, teleported the whole of 1-A to another universe. We met up with these people," I pointed at the Haikyuu members. "And then I accidently brought half of 1-A back with some of the people we met." 

I didn't even try to explain the fact that they were an anime come true part because I am tired of explaining that over and over again.

"But how do we know you're not lying?"

"Huh?" The question threw me off guard. "What would I gain from lying?"

"If you're working with the LOV," the pro hero pointed out.

"What the heck? That's crazy! Why would I?"

"That's exactly what a villain would say. What evidence do you have that you are not working with the LOV?"

"I-" I couldn't think of anything on the spot. "Just ask the rest of them!" I said frantically. "It's true, right? That I brought you to another universe?"

Everyone nodded.

"But what if that is all part of your plan? First invade UA from the inside, then manipulate them into empathizing with you and helping you, then you take 1-A away to another universe so that we have a lesser chance of winning the fight at UA?"

Murmurs rose. And most of them sounded as if they were agreeing with the unknown pro hero.

Holy shit. How did it even come down to this?

"Are you serious? I would never do that on purpose! I only teleported us because Shigaraki was going to kill Deku-"

"How did you know that he was going to kill him?"

"Because he was strangling him!"

"Why can't it be an act of kidnap? What makes you so sure that he was going for the kill, hmm?"

I didn't know how to react to this. I was losing this fight.

"Listen to yourselves!" I cried out, on the edge of losing my temper. "If someone was strangling your friend, your immediate reaction would be to try to get out him of the situation, right?"

No one was listening to me. "Let's just arrest her and interrogate her altogether," the pro hero suggested. Several heads nodded.

What the hell?

"Wait, wait, hold your horses, Illesin." Endeavor gestured for silence and everyone stopped talking. "Let's ask the members of 1-A. Is this true? What Y/N said?"

He looked to his son, who was standing behind me. Todoroki nodded. "She didn't try to hurt us or anything. Everything was on accident."

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Look, I know it's really hard to believe right now, but please, just listen to me. I know I fucked up." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them retaliate at the profanity. But I can't use vague words to describe how much I messed up. So I ignored them. "But I am going to set things right. I'm not going home until I finish cleaning up the mess I left behind. So please, I know I made an irreversible mistake, but I won't rest until I make things right. Give me a chance."

The room was silent. Then the 'aura' pro hero spoke up. "Wait. Can you all confirm that she said that she's from the past when she met you guys?" She was directing the question at the students behind me. They nodded.

"Well, at least we know that's true. She couldn't have worked with the LOV if she was from the past. I checked her aura, and yes, it's exactly like she said. It's an aura from long ago."

"But what is in it for you?" The pro hero - Illesin - that accused me a few minutes prior wasn't looking too happy about this.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't gain anything for helping us. So why are you?"

I sighed. "Did you think that I don't have a conscience? I wouldn't just wreck a whole country with my one mistake and leave it behind, would I? I wouldn't leave my favourite characters in the dust-" I stopped, remembering that they didn't know about this at all.

"Favourite characters?"

So it looks like I have to explain the whole thing anyway.


	16. Chapter 15 - As they always say; ignorance is bliss

Y/N POV:

Apparently, the explanation took longer than expected for them to understand. Dayum, are adults really that much dumber than 15-16 year old students?

But when they finally understood though...they just stared at me with disbelief.

"Are you saying, that, to you, we are just manga and anime characters?" One of them seemed really outraged at the suggestion. But I tried not to let that get to me, so I shrugged. "You guys were, but now that I see you standing right in front of me, very obviously real, you are definitely not just 2D characters on a screen and non-existent people I simp for."

"Wait, you simp?" Hawks chuckled. "For who? What about me?"

"The minor character that stole the show," I pointed out. "I'm pretty sure more than half of the fandom simps for you. But the real person that stole the show here," I turned to a surprised Todoroki. "Is this guy, who has 90% percent of the fandom's breath taken away, and that also includes yours truly."

His face turned red in a second and he looked away. Then I realised what he was thinking.

That day in his bathroom.

I coughed and quickly diverted the subject. "Annnnnnnyways, we are going off track. What I am saying is, that you guys, are like precious gems to me, and I will definitely do everything I can to make things right."

Most of the people in the room nodded, but with a few exceptions. Some of them looked like they were about to protest against me, but they didn't say anything.

"So it's settled. We leave Y/N alone and no arresting of anyone in my agency. Are we all in agreement?" Endeavor asked and people nodded with a few reluctant grumbles.

"So, what happened to UA?" Iida cut in, his voice filled with unmistakable worry. "We came here because we felt that there was something...off about it."

Everyone tensed, and the tension in the room was so high that I could almost reach out and snap it half physically.

"W-what happened to it?" Deku asked again in the place of Iida, his voice quivering. Some of the pro heroes looked away.

Uh oh...something's wrong here.

"We lost UA. We lost the school and the staff and students to the LOV."

***

Hinata's POV:

I guess it's fair to say that I have no idea what was going on.

I caught snippets of their conversation and was elated when Y/N woke up, and I also kind of understood what they were talking about, but as soon as 'Endeavor', Todoroki's father according to Kaminari (he told me just now), said something about losing UA to the 'LOV', the 1-A students went off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST UA TO LOV, YOU SHITTY EXTRAS?!" Bakugo exploded, and looked as if he was going to charge at the pro heroes, small little explosions at his hands, ready to turn into big ones.

"Bakugo, calm down!" Iida pulled him back, but even his face showed distress.

Todoroki, despite his usual cold and calm personality, seemed absolutely enraged and despaired at the same time, but just stood there, stunned at the news.

Deku just looked as if all hope was robbed from him. He just stared into space, not knowing what to do with whatever Endeavor had just told him.

He didn't speak for a very long time.

"Deku-kun?" I asked worriedly, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

He seemed to come back to reality with that tap, and he turned to look at me, a tear, as delicate as a pearl, slowly slid across his cheek.

"A-all M-might," his voice trembled as he mumbled. "A-aizawa-sensei, c-class 1-B t-to 1-D, they...they're all gone."

The pro heroes looked uneasy at this statement. "Not really," The rabbit like pro hero coughed. "They're not gone, just missing. In the hands of the LOV."

"Then they are just as good as dead!" Deku burst out and I jumped back, surprised. He didn't seem like the type to shout.

He soon realised that everyone was looking at him, and he quickly apologised. "A-ah, sorry. I lost control a little back there." But even as he said it, tears still ran down his cheeks.

"We understand, it's ok," The fat guy at the end nodded.

"No, no, seriously, sorry, I know you guys probably dealt with this for whole two weeks now." He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "It's not the time to cry right now. We have to come up with a way to save them."

***

Bakugo POV:

After hearing what Deku said, I resisted the urge to 'tsk'.

Shitty nerd. No wonder he was a "main character", according to Y/N. But despite that, I felt myself smile at his words. Then I scowled with the realisation.

Don't agree with that shitty nerd, Katsuki Bakugo.

I instinctively looked away from Deku.

"You're right," Thirteen nodded, and looked at Deku. "And this is exactly what this meeting is held for. We are trying to plan our next move against the LOV, but even after everything we come up, it seems as if they are one step ahead of us."

"Have you guys considered taking UA back for the time being?" Todoroki had already long let go of me, and now is stepping out to the front with Y/N, asking the pro heroes.

"Of course. But we can't figure out a way in. We had some people find out the extent of security in UA, and it seemed more reinforced than ours the last time." Hawks drew up a diagram of UA onto the screen at the back.

"Anyone who touches or crosses the school perimeter gets immediately teleported into the top office, where Shigaraki usually is. So immediate death, and even if you manage to escape his clutches, the rest of the LOV is notified of the invasion and will come after you."

"We still haven't figured out how they did that yet, but it's suspected for it to be because of Kurogiri's quirk. But Kurogiri's quirk doesn't seem to do this either, so that we have to figure out."

"We not only have to find out how to get in, we still have to find out how to defeat them. They apparently got a few large villain groups to work for them, so they have plenty of people to stop us."

"Well, that's easy," a voice from behind me rang out, and the pro heroes flinched. And I knew why.

Because who would sound like Shigaraki?

Tsukishima.


	17. Chapter 16 - The plan

Y/N POV:

Riiiiight...I should have expected the pro heroes' reaction to Salty Boi's voice.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at their adverse reaction and stepped out to the center of the room. I coughed discreetly.

"Uh, don't mind them. I'm pretty each of them have a bad memory with the person in this universe that has your voice," I quickly told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you from the other universe? What's your name, young man?"

Tsuki rolled his eyes again. "Tsukishima Kei."

"Why—"

I knew exactly what they were going to ask, so I just quickly answered before they could question. "You know like anime has seiyuus? Yeah, in Haikyuu, the voice actor for Tsuki is the same as Shigaraki, but it's just the voice that is the same, it doesn't influence personality or anything."

The pro heroes warily nodded. "Ok, Tsukishima, what were you going to say?"

"I said, it's easy to get through."

"How?"

"You need a decoy." He glanced back at Hinata, and I found myself look at the human tangerine too. All of the Haikyuu members reacted this way. And we all knew why.

"You need a decoy to distract the LOV and get them to chase after the decoy, then slip in while their defences are down."

"But it might not work? It's too dangerous."

"But it might." He said. "Even if it doesn't," he stepped in front of the diagram. "There is always a way in." He circled the forest behind UA. "This place should be guarded with the teleporting thing as well, but what if you get in by flying in or digging underground?"

"Third option. With what I gathered from Y/N's teleporting quirk, there's some sort of lashback that slows the rapid process of teleporting down. What if you push something, an object, I don't know and I don't care what, but when you do, you rush in without getting teleported away?"

The pro heroes looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"How do you come up with this, Tsukishima? These ideas are ingenious."

He looked unfazed by the praise. "Ingenious? Even a 5-year-old can come up with this. And as of how I come up with it, it's what I do. I'm a middle blocker in volleyball, and I come up with plans to break or enhance defences." He smirked at Hinata, who was off at the right side of the room, fuming. "And don't you think a certain someone should learn from me instead of being jealous?"

"Tsukishima—" Hinata started, but I quickly cut in, knowing what was about to go down.

"Stand down, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyo!" They casted a surprise glance at me before glaring at each other and turning away.

"The salt shaker's not lying though." I sighed. Leave it to Kageyama to provoke the both of them at once.

But before any of them can start throwing hands though, Endeavor stopped them by changing the subject. "Well, anyways, thank you, young man. We will put your ideas into use, but first," he directed his gaze to me. "We need to switch out the 'Haikyuu members' with the rest of class 1-A. We can't keep them here."

"Of course," I nodded.

The whole room watched as I searched inside of me, searching for that power and energy that brought me here, right smack into this mess.

And it's not there.

No, it is there, but it's not at the same time. I could feel my quirk, but I can't use it. I can't grab it or coax it out of its little corner. Whenever I tried to forcefully grab it, I felt as if I was shut out rudely and being told that, "Hey! Get out and come back another time, will you? I need a break!"

After some time, I realised that everyone was getting a little restless waiting for me, so I could only break the news to them.

"Uh...I can't."

"See!" Illesin immediately went up against me after I said that. "I told you that she's plotting against us! How could she not bring you back and bring the rest of 1-A back here? And she's perfectly fine-"

Endeavor held up a hand to silence him. He shut his mouth.

"What do you mean, Y/N? I thought that you could travel back and forth between dimensions?"

Now that sounds like an accusation against me.

"I don't know," I said tiredly. "I know that my quirk is there, but I just can't use it! It won't let me-"

"Ha! You speak as if your quirk has a will of its own!" Illesin cut in.

"I mean, it does!" I fought back. "It brought me to random places when I didn't plan to in the first place, and it taught me how to use itself!"

"This girl is getting more and more ridiculous by the second! Listen to her! A quirk teaching it's owner how to use itself? That's absolutely crazy!"

"No, it's not!"

"Wait." Todoroki stepped in front of me, cutting Illesin off from whatever he was about to say.

"Y/N used to pass out for really long whenever she teleports through time or dimensions. Given that she was out for 3 days the last time she traveled dimensions, and that she woke up much, much earlier this time, maybe her powers were still out of commission."

Thank you, Todoroki. I gave him a grateful look. "I'll try to access my power everyday, and I'll tell you guys when I get it back."

The pro heroes just shrugged, unimpressed. I sighed internally.

"All right, then we need to figure out where you all are staying while you're here."

"We can't go back to UA, it's taken from us," Uraraka sighed, stating the obvious.

"And we can't go back to our homes. If the LOV finds out that we're back, they may attack us." Iida added on.

"I guess that goes for the same for hotels too, huh?" Fatty sighed. "How about—"

"How about you all stay here, at the agency? We have plenty of empty meeting rooms on this floor that you can move into. I'll get some people to get some everyday necessities," Endeavor suggested.

I must say, I was surprised. He didn't seem like that type of guy to me, but I'll take it.

While 1-A chattered away on how this might work for us, I noticed Endeavor secretly glance at Todoroki, as if seeking his approval.

I allowed myself a small private smile. Awwww.

Soon, it was settled. After moving tables and chairs out, and setting down some mattresses, the two meeting rooms beside us are our temporary homes now.

"Alright, all of you should get some rest now. We'll continue discussing tomorrow, when everyone is rested up."

I really didn't want to sleep — I have too much energy since my quarrel with Illesin — but since I hit the mattress, I didn't want to get up again.

And so I slept.


	18. Chapter 17 - Familiar music

[1 day later]

Y/N POV:

It's been a day since we landed here.

Somehow, despite my tiredness, I was the first to wake up in the morning.

Instinctively, I reached out for my phone when I opened my eyes. Then I remembered that it was dead for two weeks now.

Since it was a phone from Haikyuu's future, I was unable to recharge it the whole time I was at their universe.

I sighed. I shoved it in my pocket and quietly tiptoed around the sleeping BNHA and Haikyuu characters to get to the door.

After washing up in the toilet, I headed to the counter to (shamelessly) ask for a power bank charger and earphones, took it, and headed to the rooftop.

I figured that since I had time before today's meeting, I would just chill on the rooftop for awhile.

"Ding!" The elevator went as I reached the highest level that the lift could go. I quickly snuck to the stairwell and headed up.

Pushing open the door to the rooftop, I was blasted by gust of cold wind. I walked out and looked down at the world around me.

Woah.

Everything...looks serenely beautiful up here. In contrast to yesterday's sunny weather, the skies today were dark and looked as if it was about to rain, but instead of it looking ominous, it was nice, in a way. Like the calm before the storm.

I hopped onto the ledge and sat with my legs dangling over the edge. (Sorry to the people who has acrophobia)

Plugging the power bank and earphones in, I scrolled through my playlists.

I instinctively clicked on my "Anime :D" playlist.

Every single song was gone from in there.

I groaned. Of course. But anime music is the music that I listen to everyday, every time I wanted something to fill up the silence.

Then, I remembered something.

I quickly went out of Musicify and went to my photo and video storage.

I remembered really clearly that I had helped a friend record some BNHA OPs (openings) and EDs (endings) long ago for a video, I wonder if it's still in my phone...

And...after a lifetime of searching, I found it.

Elated, I clicked it, and the familiar music flowed into my ears.

The first song that came up was "Shout Baby", which was BNHA's ED 7. I love this song.

"Itsumo to chigau kami no nioi Odorasarete shimau kuyashii na Yurunde shimau kuchimoto mafuraa ni sotto shizumeta..."

I placed my phone beside me and closed my eyes, listening to the song and feeling the wind on my face.

This...was so calming compared to everything I had been through the past two weeks.

As I looked out at the buildings below, I thought back about everything single thing that happened.

It's surprising how things can change in a day. All I did was let myself be a curious annoying citizen, poking my nose into business I wasn't supposed to look into, then I came here and all this happened.

Oh, how much I messed up.

It's a wonder though, on how I used to wish to co-exist with the anime characters, but now that I have, I wish otherwise.

Would things be better if I didn't come?

Would things go according to their own stories?

Without me, the worlds between two of my favourite animes wouldn't have crossed paths, but really, is that really as good as it is in the fanfics I've read?

I know, I know, I should be grateful for whatever is going on with me now, since I know that a lot of people would do anything to be in my shoes, but I just can't help but wonder.

Just, just, what if? And why? And how?

Animes, disappearing all in one day. Quirks, appearing at the same time. What and who did all this?

Was it really the virus?

"Y/N?"

I took an earbud out and turned around to see Todoroki, standing, his hair blowing in the wind.

Adding on to his hotness? I'm all for it.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun," I smiled at him.

"What are you listening too?"

I considered telling him for awhile, then I patted the space beside me. "Come."

He came on over and sat down right beside me.

"Take this," I said as I handed the earbud in my hand over to him, and he put it into his ear.

The song was just getting into its exciting part, and he bobbed his head to the song. I chuckled.

My friends used to say, that Todoroki's quirk really suited him. Hot body, cold personality. But maybe he wasn't that cold inside after all.

"What do you think of it?" I asked him.

"It's...somehow familiar. Even though I have never heard of it before."

Then he softly sang along with the song. "Yoru ga akeru koro ni mata Majime na sugata dake mi ni tsukete..."

"And someone said that they have never heard this song before?" I teased.

"I really haven't!" He protested. "I don't know, the lyrics just seem to flow into me. What's this song anyway?"

"It's called 'Shout Baby', but you can't find it anymore," I sighed sadly.

"Why?" He cocked his head and asked in confusion.

"It's because...it's the song from your anime," I said softly. "I only had it because I recorded the song once."

He stared at me blankly, then nodded. "I guess that's why it felt so close to my heart huh?"

I just smiled. And shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't really know how all this works. Like how can everything disappear in a day? How am I the only one to remember everything?"

Before he could reply though, we heard an explosion go off down below. We looked at each other.

It could only mean two things.

One, the LOV.

Or two, Katsuki Bakugo.


	19. Chapter 18 - To break apart

[Musutafu, Japan, unknown location]

Shinso POV:

I have no idea how long I have been down here.

I have no idea where I am.

I have no idea how I got here.

And I don't remember anything since the LOV invaded our school.

Even the memory of their invasion was foggy, and this has never happened to me before.

All I remember was that after I fell asleep, people started screaming and I woke up.

To find my room on fire.

"Shinso!" My door burst open and I found Fumikage Tokoyami from 1-A standing there. What is he doing in the 1-C dorm rooms? And what happened?

"Let's go, we're under attack by the LOV."

I just nodded. I'm not even surprised anymore, considering the past month. But it was weird. Why attack 1-C? I would have thought that they would only attack the hero course classes only.

I quickly navigated my way out of my room, avoiding the hungry flames licking at my feet. When I got beside the crow-like hero course student, he seemed to fade. His eyes widened in confusion as he looked at me, and he completely disappeared.

Huh?

What kind of trick is LOV pulling now? I have never heard of anyone in there group have the quirk to make people disappear like that. Or was that just a illusion?

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, slapping a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

Of course. To prevent me from using my quirk. I silently cursed myself for not grabbing the cloth that Aizawa gave me before I left my room.

But that particular someone didn't stop there. They inserted two needles into my arm, containing what, I don't know.

Before I could kick them and get away, I felt myself drooping, feeling drowsy.

The last thing I saw was a dark, dark portal, coming towards me.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I couldn't see anything. They most likely locked me up in a dark room with no way out.

My hands were tied behind my back, my feet bound, and my mouth still sealed with the duct tape. I could feel two tubes connected to me, a substance flowing through one of it and into my body.

I knew I couldn't do anything, so I didn't even try to struggle. It's best to reserve my energy for a better chance at escaping anyway.

It has been so long since I woke up. It felt like it has been an eternity. My mouth is parched from the lack of water, and my thoughts were so loud in this dark room. Everyday was just me floating in and out of consciousness.

Since I wasn't dying of hunger or thirst, I was pretty sure that the substance given to me was supposed to keep me alive. But for what?

I don't understand what the LOV was going at.

Where were my classmates? My other schoolmates? What happened to Tokoyami?

How did he fade? I don't remember anyone having that kind of quirk.

Suddenly, a door, I don't know from which direction, burst open, and light flooded in, blinding me in the process.

Someone tugged the tubes out of my skin with a pop, and I almost yelled out in pain. But I kept it in as they dragged me out into the light.

The light. How long has it been since I have seen anything?

I gave myself a few minutes to adjust my eyes to the bright light, and soon figured out where I stood.

A villain, an unknown one, was carrying me since I couldn't walk on my own, sack-style. There were other two villains walking with us beside us, probably making sure that I can't escape.

Damm, looks like my escape plan ended before it even started. Not to mention the zip ties tying up my limbs and my low understanding of the place.

We walked through winding corridors, and finally, reached a room.

The man grunted and pushed open the door, and I was assaulted with body odour. I instinctively reacted to it, twisting my nose in disgust.

In the room was filled with my schoolmates, all tied up. Some were still struggling and shouting at the villains on guard, but others were just sitting there, slumped, tired of fighting and were just giving up.

Surprisingly, no one was powering up. No one tried to use their quirk. And I soon found out why.

As soon as I was carried through the door, a villain who was standing right beside the door immediately stabbed a red, round needle into my arm, and I felt my quirk subsiding.

Right. I should have known. Ability dampeners.

The buff villain who was carrying threw me down onto the ground, and I bit my tongue keep myself from crying out in pain. My body is not in a good condition since being locked up in a small room for so long.

I quickly cleared my head and looked around. It seemed as if they separated us by our classes. 1-C was at my side, and yes, 1-B was off to our right. 1-D and 1-E was curiously not here though...and where was 1-A? If they were going to do something to us, they wouldn't leave out the top hero course class, would they?

Just 5 minutes into me being brought here, the door burst open, and in came Shigaraki and his cronies. But that wasn't what made the students yell out in anger and made me feel horror.

Aizawa-sensei, the teacher that has taught and helped me through this year, is held captive in Shigaraki's hand.

Literally. His fingers, with the power to turn people into dust, were around his neck.

Aizawa-sensei was staring daggers at the villain, but he couldn't due to the fat needle poking out of his arm.

I never wanted to kill a person so bad.

Shigaraki just smirked at our reaction and looked to another villain on the far side of the room.

"Get the cameras rolling, won't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I tried my best to get this POV to sound like Shinso! Sorry if the impression is bad though 😔)


	20. Chapter 19 - TV

[Endeavor's Agency, Musutafu, Japan]

Hinata POV:

"Hinata! Hinata!" Someone whispered in my ear.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Shoyo, wake up! Let's explore the place! Quickly, before any of those 'pro heroes' stop us!"

Wait...that sounds like...

My eyes flew open as I sat up.

"Noya-san, Tanaka-san?"

The two second-years smirked, both of them sitting in front of my mattress.

Right...I'm not at home. I'm in some weird other dimension.

"Come on, let's go!" Noya-san pulled me out of bed and they dragged me out of the door.

"Hey, wait-"

Of course, my protests were not heard by them.

***

After getting convinced to go look around the place with them, I quickly got ready at the nearest toilet and joined them in 'secretly' exploring the giant building.

And gigantic it is.

We soon got lost in the 38th floor and couldn't find our way back to the elevator.

"Ah...what do we do now?" I groaned.

"Let's just find somewhere where we can take a break." Noya-san started to look around to find a room.

"I'm hungry..." I complained. "I need some meat buns for breakfast-"

Then I smelled something.

Meat buns.

I ran off at the direction of the smell.

"Hinata! Where are you going?" Tanaka shouted behind me, but I ignored him.

The smell led me to a small kitchen for the people working in the offices here. I immediately went in and found a few meat buns laid out on the table, untouched and unsupervised.

Without thinking, I took one and ate it, before realising that it actually belongs to someone else and not me.

Oh shit.

Uh...all I can hope is that this person forgives me for eating their food. I thought nervously.

"Shoyo!" I heard Noya's voice down the corridor.

"I'm here!" I called out with my mouth full.

Tanaka and Noya finally reached the kitchen and peeked inside.

"Is that meat buns I smell?" Tanaka-san asked.

I took a look at the plate of meat buns, then looked to the half-eaten bun at my hand. I guilty (not quite) nodded.

They gave each other a mischievous look and quickly scurried in.

Needless to say, they both grabbed a bun and stuffed one into their mouths.

"Woah, who made this? This is good!" Tanaka praised, talking with his mouth full. Noya and I nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a piercing alarm sounded, startling us.

I panicked for a second, thinking that it was because we took the buns, but Noya-san pointed at the top right corner of the room.

I looked up to see a television - I didn't see it when I came in - there.

The TV was flashing red, and after a few seconds, the alarm stopped. The TV reduced to static.

We just looked at one another, confused.

A light hum came from outside of the door, and we quickly turned to face the door. A fat guy walked in, humming to a unknown tune.

He took a look at us, then at the empty plate on the table, then back at us again, a look of horror spreading across his face.

"D-did you just eat my meat buns?!" He shouted in anger, but his face was just funny.

Instead of apologising, the three of us burst into laughter.

"How dare you, you little brats-" He looked as if he was about to charge at us, but the alarm from the TV sounded again, saving us and directing all of our attention to the television.

The static soon cleared to show a glitchy scene, as if it was playing live and was recording in a really remote place.

The screen showed a blank room, all its walls painted white and there was nothing else put in the room. Kids my age were sitting at the back, their faces scared and enraged, their hands and feet were bound. It seemed as if it was a mass kidnapping scene.

In the middle of the room were a few adults. A short girl with blonde space buns stood to the left, her mouth twisted in a sinister smile, a hand holding a wicked knife. A tall man stood behind her, black spike-y hair, his face covered with purple scars. I cringed. It looked horrible, like it would hurt to have that, but he looked emotionless and cold from my point of view. His eyes were blue, kind of like the blue that Todoroki-kun have on the eye with the burn scar. Or is it exactly the same blue?

Off on the right, there was guy in a mask, wearing a top hat on his head. Beside him was a really creepy guy, kind of like Tokoyami-san. His head was shaped like a flat, 2-D horse seen from the front (to me), but it was all just a dark, purple cloud. His neck was encased with metal.

Standing in the middle of it all was a absolutely terrifying looking guy, his hair was blue and messy, and multiple blue hands clutched his arms and legs, and one covered his entire face from view. His hand circled around another man's neck, as if teasing.

That other man though, looked furious. His black hair looked greasy, as if it hasn't been washed in days, his clothes crumpled. His eyes were narrow and tired, but nevertheless still staring daggers at the people surrounding him. If looks could kill, that hand man there would have died a thousand times over.

"Hello, fellow citizens of Musutafu," The three of us looked around subconsciously. When did Tsukishima come in?

Wait, no. It came from the television.

I turned back to look at the glitchy screen. And I was right. It was that hand man talking.

S-so, that scary guy was the villain "Shigaraki" they were talking about?!

"Oh my god-" The fat guy beside us breathed, his voice shaking a bit. "Is that—"

"I don't have to introduce myself, since you should know who I am. But for the sake of show, I'm Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains."

"Oh no, oh no, I have to—" Before he finished his sentence, he had already ran out in a panic.

"We are recording this live, from our new base. And heroes," he said as if he just spat venom. "—don't even try to track us down because we have already taken care of that"

"So, what is this showcase for?" He smirked as he slowly surveyed the room. "It is to showcase how much these people, who call themselves "heroes" have failed to protect you and your children."

"Now, now, here's the deal. Heroes of Musutafu, I give you a choice. Hand over the city to us, quit your jobs, and dissolve into society. Or either, we will create havoc in your city, and kill one student or staff who used to be in UA every single day. Your choice."

"Today, we shall start with 1-A's precious teacher, or how the students call him, 'Aizawa-sensei'. Tonight, 6 o'clock, if we do not get an answer, we will show his death, live on TV."

We looked at each other with horror. How far are these guys willing to go—

"See. You. There." He leaned forward towards the camera, and the TV returned to static.


	21. Chapter 20 - Outrage

Deku POV:

I woke up pretty much around the time everyone else did.

When I got up, I noticed Y/N, Todoroki, Kacchan, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all missing from their beds. I guess they got up much earlier.

I stretched for awhile before shuffling out of the door to get to the nearest toilet.

When I stepped out of the room, I felt as if something loomed over me, an enormous presence.

I looked up.

There stood Endeavor, who was just coincidentally passing by our room. He froze when he saw me come out.

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

I know that he changed. That he is trying and he's treating everyone around him much better now. But he didn't really like me from the start, since I was close to All Might.

He paused, then nodded at me in acknowledgement. Not knowing what to do, I nodded back, confused and flustered. He smiled awkwardly and continued walking down the hallway.

Well, I guess that wasn't that bad after all.

Suddenly, someone ran past me in a frenzy, huffing and puffing from the effort.

"En...Endeavor-sama!" He panted. Endeavor turned around.

"Yamasaki-san? What is it?" The man turned around, his brow furrowed with confusion and worry. But if anything, it made him look scarier. But Yamasaki didn't look thrown off.

"We need to turn on the TV and call the other heroes over, now! The LOV is taking over the main TV channel! They are broadcasting something!"

At that, Endeavor turned and continued heading to the meeting room, but with quickened steps.

Despite having not gone to the toilet, I still followed them, worried.

"Deku-kun!" Someone called me from behind me as I headed to the meeting room. I turned back.

It was Uraraka-san, with her head popped out of our room. Her hair bounced as she shook her head, as if to clear her mind from the foggy sensation of sleep. Objectively, that - I have to admit - was cute. "What's going on?"

"Good morning, Uraraka-san!" I said, surprised. "Apparently something is going on TV about the LOV, I'm going to go check it out."

"I'll come with you." She said quickly.

"About the LOV? What about?" Suddenly, a familiar figure came around the corner. It was Kacchan.

"I think they hijacked the main TV channel or something."

"Tch." He hurried over despite looking annoyed. And was he...slightly worried?

We went over to the meeting room.

When we entered, they had already set up the TV, and was watching it with wary and worried eyes.

We stood politely at the door and watched from afar.

And what I saw horrified me.

I could see my schoolmates sitting at the back, tied up and dirty, anger and fear evident on their faces. Toga and Dabi stood off at the left of the screen, while Mr. Compress and Kurogiri stood on the right. Shigaraki stood in the middle, his hand around Aizawa-sensei's neck.

Aizawa-sensei...! No! My head screamed. But all could do was stare at the screen in absolute horror.

"Now, now, here's the deal. Heroes of Musutafu, I give you a choice. Hand over the city to us, quit your jobs, and dissolve into society. Or either, we will create havoc in your city, and kill one student or staff who used to be in UA every single day. Your choice," Shigaraki sneered.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kacchan looked ready to charge at the television, and knowing that that wouldn't do anything to help us, I instinctively held him back, even though I was about to charge at the TV myself.

"Today, we shall start with 1-A's precious teacher, or how the students call him, 'Aizawa-sensei'. Tonight, 6 o'clock, if we do not get an answer, we will show his death, live on TV."

"See. You. There."

The TV turned to static.

The room plummeted into terrible silence.

"Well, what are we doing, sitting here?! We have to track them down and get them back!" Kacchan shouted at Endeavor.

Endeavor sighed and shook his head.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" He shouted, his voice climbing, and this time I had to hold him back from charging at the Top 1st Hero.

"We can't act rashly. We don't know what they would do then. I have already contacted all the heroes to come here earlier, at 9a.m. for an emergency meeting."

"WHAT IS A MEETING EVEN SUPPOSED TO DO FOR US?" He hollered at the calm hero, explosions coming from his hands.

"Bakugo-kun, I suggest you calm down." He said stoically. "We have limited choices. We definitely can't give up Musutafu to them, it would mean putting much more lives into their hands. So we only have two options. One, track them down and defeat them, which will prove very hard since we can't track them, as Yamasaki here has told me. Not to mention the fact that there will be barely a plan formed in time."

"Or, two, take our time to form a solid plan out. Our only bet is that they do not do anything to the staff and students of UA at 6p.m., especially Aizawa. If they do though..." He went quiet.

We just stared at him.

Is he saying that...?

Before I could react, Kacchan extended a hand to me, blasting me. I stumbled back and let him go.

"Kacchan!" I shouted, but he still rushed at Endeavor.

"YOU SON OF A—" Suddenly, he was up in the air, hovering, unable to move forward.

I looked at Uraraka. Her hands were linked, in the position of how she uses her quirk. Apparently she had touched Kacchan before he attacked.

"URARAKA—"

"Thanks, Uraraka-san." I smiled at her despite Kacchan's screaming.

"Anything for you, Deku-kun," she said as she smiled back. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

I was about to ask what she meant by that when the door slammed open.

"What's going on?"

It was Y/N-san and Todoroki-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From my last ship question in Chapter 8 (wattpad edition, link in description), some people wanted Izuocha and Bakudeku! I'm trying these ships out slowly, but if you guys don't really like it, tell me in the comments :D)


	22. Chapter 21 - Fear

Y/N POV:

As soon as we heard the explosion from below, we looked at each other, shocked.

What was that?

I quickly plugged out the earbuds and quickly pulled Todoroki off the ledge.

"Let's go check it out," I said, and he nodded. We rushed to the stairwell and started to make our way down.

On the roof, it sounded as if the explosion happened not far away, so that means that it happened in the building, and not out of it. But the question is, what happened?

We decided to stop by our makeshift homes for a second to at least get Deku and some other heroes with us.

Reaching the floor just below the roof, we ran across the corridor to our room.

It was then we heard shouting and yelling with an unmistakable voice. We looked at each other.

Bakugo. No room for doubt.

Scratch that. I thought to myself, glancing at the rooms filled with sleeping teens. Todoroki seemed to be thinking the same thing too.

We went past our rooms and went directly to the designated meeting room for today's supposed meeting at 10a.m.

But it's not even 10 now, so why were Bakugo-worthy hollers and yells coming from it?

"What's going on?" I slammed the door open, in fear that the LOV somehow got here without alerting the whole building.

But no.

All I saw was a soot-covered Deku and a frantic Uraraka by the door, a flying Bakugo in the middle of the room, shooting random explosions from his hands, a trying-to-keep-a-straight-face Endeavor, and finally a random fa- ok, not fat, just...very...uh...'nutritioned' guy standing at the side, looking as if he was about to faint over.

They all stopped in their actions and turned to look at us.

"Uh...what's going on?" Todoroki repeated for me when they just stared at us blankly.

"I'll explain," Endeavor sighed heavily. "But before that, Uraraka, please let Bakugo down."

The brown-haired girl glanced at Bakugo distrustfully before unlinking her hands, letting Bakugo fall to the ground.

Oof. I cringed and held myself back from wincing as he hit the ground with a thud.

"And another thing. Y/N, you did say that you have watched us as an anime before, yes?"

I nodded, not knowing what does this have to do with anything.

"Can you predict what will happen for us next?"

I thought about it for awhile. I might be able to, if I try to re-read the texts between my friends and sister and I. They have spoiled the plot multiple times for me before, so I might know what is exactly going on right now. Since the recording of "Shout Baby" wasn't deleted from my phone, I figured that whatever anime text we sent back and forth to each other shouldn't be deleted either.

But there was only one single thing that was holding me back.

This all may prove futile if my intervening had changed the whole plot.

I mean, I made Class 1-A disappear for two whole weeks from what seemed like an important arc, plunged the hero society into danger, caused havoc across the country and also probably uprooted everything these people have believed about themselves.

Shit. I think I finally know why people in fanfics don't tell the characters why they are part of a story now.

All because of the fear of changing the storyline and messing the characters' minds up.

Annnnnnnddddd, I've already done it.

"Y/N?" I shook myself from the depths of my thoughts.

"Oh, I spaced out there, sorry," I coughed. "Um, I don't think so."

The whole room stared at me.

"Wait, wait, let me quickly explain. I never told you this, but I have only known your story up to the point where you saved Eri. That's it. I have no idea what happens next so I have no way of knowing."

"And...I think my sudden appearance has tweaked the story by...a little bit," I said quite sheepishly. "Ok, not a little bit, but by, a lot."

"But is there a part where..." Endeavor looked reluctant to say this. "...Aizawa dies? Or gets held hostage and threatened to be killed?"

"WHAT THE F-" I quickly bit down on my tongue to keep in the profanity. "IS THAT WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?"

The distressed looks that Deku and Uraraka gave me and the absolutely terrifying look on Bakugo's face just made my claim to even more surreal.

"I'll just tell you now."

***

I sat on the meeting table with Todoroki, dazed.

Shocked.

Surprised.

Unable to process the information.

They...the LOV...threaten to take away Aizawa's life if we don't hand Musutafu to them by...6p.m.?!

How many hours do we have left? 9, 8 hours? How are we supposed to track them down by then?

I fucked up.

This time I really did.

The weight of the situation finally dumped itself onto me.

Again, again, again. How many times have I told myself now? If I wasn't here, this would have never have happened in the first place! Nothing would! They would still go on will the original plot, which very clearly did not involve 1-A's teacher leaving this world!

But he hasn't yet.

What was that? I startled out of my dazed state. A voice, that did not belong to me, whispered something into my head.

It was like that time...when my quirk directed me on how to use itself.

Who is in my head?

I am no one important for you to know.

All you have to do is to know that he has not died yet and you can save him.

How?! I screamed inside my head, hoping that the voice would reply me.

But there was no reply. It was as if it disappeared without a trace, as if it had never existed in the first place.

I groaned, leaning back into the chair in exasperation and frustration.

No time to lose, no time to lose...

"We need to make a plan, now," I said, standing up, slamming my hands on the table.

"That is evident," Bakugo commented drily.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Endeavor spoke up. "I had already told them the two options we can go for, which in short, is either to wait it out for a much organised plan, or either do a rushed plan and most likely fail with more lives taken."

I took a second to process that. "S-so...you mean that...what about Aizawa-sensei?!"

He didn't say anything.

I looked at my friends, and they looked as if they were not very supportive of Endeavor's thinking.

So I spoke for them. "You know that whatever you say, we will still try to save Aizawa-sensei, right? So you might as well help so we have a lower chance at failing." I directed my words at the fire-lit man.

"Threatening me now, huh?"

"No, just challenging you." I decided to push my luck, since he didn't seem to mean his previous sentence.

"Very well, Y/N," he nodded. "I will help you. But know that if the plan fails, all responsibility falls into your hands. Do you understand me?"

"What-" Todoroki stood up, no doubt wanting to argue with his father how messed up this logic was. But I stopped him.

"Yes. I take full responsibility," I agreed.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

Endeavor nodded. "I have already called the other pro heroes to come to the agency by 9, which is in 15 minutes-"

"OH MY HOLY S-" A shout came from down the corridor.

We looked at each other, needless to say, shocked.

Without another word, I ran out of the door.

Oh, what now?


	23. Chapter 22 - Developing of quirks

Suga POV:

I have no idea what happened.

One minute I was sleeping, feeling cold, wanting to draw the blanket back up. But then I didn't want to wake up and pull it up, I was too tired for that. So I willed it to come to me, even though I knew that it wouldn't work. It was just wishful thinking.

But then suddenly something seemed to tug in my brain, and the blanket at my feet suddenly flew up, spreading itself up in the air, just inches above me.

"OH MY HOLY S-" I shouted, backing away from the floating blanket.

Did I...just make that happen?

No way. That's impossible.

"Suga...?" Daichi, who was sleeping beside me, seemed to wake from my shout. "What's going on?" He sat up, still looking sleepy.

I didn't say anything, just pointed at the floating blanket warily.

"What the-" He started, but then the door burst open, with Y/N, Todoroki, Deku, Bakugo and Uraraka standing there, and light flooded in suddenly, making the blanket look even more prominent in the light.

"What is-" Y/N started, but then she stopped when she saw the floating blanket. "How..."

She quickly flipped on the lights, which made everyone in the room wake up with a groan.

"But no one else has telekinesis other than Uraraka's very similar quirk..." Todoroki said slowly.

"Did...did you do this, Suga-san?" Y/N asked, pointing at the blanket. Of course she would ask me, since I was the closest to it.

"I-I don't know," I stammered. "I wanted to draw up the blanket, but then I was too lazy to, and it suddenly just flew up."

"Is there something pulling at your mind?" Uraraka asked, peeking into the room.

I had felt the tug before it flew up, so I nodded, gulping.

"Suga-san," Y/N said, suddenly serious. "I have no idea if it's your doing yet, but can you try to focus on something else?"

"Huh? Why?" I heard myself ask.

"Just do it."

Confused, I looked away from the blanket, and looked at the vase of flowers by the door. Another tug pulled at my head, and the vase floated up, while I heard the blanket plummet down beside me.

"U-uh, Y/N-san...?"

Everyone looked at the floating vase.

"Oh my god..." Y/N breathed, disbelieving.

"Suga-senpai..." Someone in the room spoke up. Apparently it was Yamaguchi, who just woke up at the commotion. "...you have a quirk?!"

***

Y/N POV:

I can't believe that this is happening.

Suga, one of Karasuno's setters, from Haikyuu, suddenly has a quirk?

What is even going on right now?

This doesn't even make any sense! He's not even from this universe, so why...?

Is it because of me again?

But how? My quirk, as Deku has put it, is Dimension Manipulation, so it's impossible to give them quirks, right?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Suga winced, clutching his head.

"Are you ok? Suga? Hey!" Daichi asked worriedly. Suga tried to smile at him reassuringly and nod, but winced again.

"Suga-san, you're holding the vase for too long, set it down," Uraraka quickly advised. She's probably the best person for this, considering the similarity of their quirks.

"But how?"

"Uh..."

Suddenly, the vase dropped without warning, shattering into pieces on the ground.

Suga plopped back onto the bed, unconscious.

"Suga? Suga? Suga!" Daichi shook Suga, trying to wake him up.

The five of us looked at each other. It's so obvious by now, but we didn't say anything.

"What is going on here?"

Ah, right. Endeavor has joined the party.

***

When everyone finally woke up and got ready, we headed to the meeting room, with the exception of Suga and Daichi, the latter who decided to look after his unconscious...heck, I bet they're more than friends if he's acting like this. (UwU)

But putting that aside, we all finally settled in the meeting room, still shocked at the change of events.

How will this day continue to surprise- no, frighten me to the ends of hell?

"So, what exactly happened?" The pro hero asked us, and we all exchanged looks.

Everyone seemed to direct their attention onto me, like I was the one who was supposed to know everything since I brought them here in the first place. I gulped.

"So, with an unusual turn of events, I basically saw Suga lift up a blanket with his mind. In short, he developed a telekinesis-like quirk." Even though I had witnessed it myself, it still sounds absurd.

"Then his head started to hurt and we asked him to focus on another object, only to see him lift a vase at the front door—" I stopped when I realised I was rambling.

Endeavor just stared at us with disbelieving eyes, unable to formulate a response.

"Do you think...that we are going to get quirks too?" Someone quietly asked. We all turned our heads towards the speaker. It was Asahi, who looked uncomfortable with all the sudden attention.

I didn't know how to answer to that.

"For today, we first put this aside. We don't need anything else cooking up," Endeavor interjected. "Let's focus on saving Aizawa and the rest of UA, if it works." He looked at me for his last three words, and I ignored him as everyone looked at us, confused.

"Save Aizawa-sensei?" Mina asked. "Why all of the sudden?"

After we took turns in giving them a quick outlook on the whole situation, the whole room was quiet. Which was surprising, since I thought that the Class 1-A students would react more badly to the news. But when I looked at their faces, I realised that that was not the case. Each of their faces showing varying degrees of shock and sudden despair, a dark sort of sadness, and resignation.

"Alright, I have thought about this for awhile," I said, trying to break the tension in the room. "It's very likely that they are in UA. Just which room and where exactly are they is the problem. They wouldn't just leave the school unchecked, given the amount of security measures they put on the school."

"The problem is getting in. Sure, we can use Tsuki's idea, which is having a decoy." At that, I unconsciously looked around for Hinata, but it was then I realised that he was nowhere in sight.

"Uh...where's Hinata?" I continued to account for the missing people. "And Tanaka and Noya?"

"Oh, you mean that one bald guy, and two short boys?" Someone grumbled, obviously unhappy. I looked to the source of the the voice. It was that plump guy right at the corner of the room. "I guess I'll go get them."

He seemed to give off a really scary and moody aura as he exited the room.

Uh...did something happen in between them?

Not a minute later, he came back, apparently having grabbed them here by the collar of their shirts, the two second years and the short first year yelping helplessly.

We decided not to comment when he dropped them onto the ground with a huff. He's still radiating that intimidating aura as he went back to his corner in the room.

"What did you do?" I whisper-asked the tangerine as I helped him up.

"I think we pissed him off by eating his meat buns..." Hinata said sheepishly.

I sighed, part in relief and part in resignation. At least it wasn't anything serious.

"What's going on? Everyone looks...on edge," Tanaka asked me, whispering as if he was scared that if he raised his voice, someone might just snap.

I gave them a quick explanation of the situation.

"Ah..."

Awkward silence settled in the room.

Finally, a knock came at the door, saving me from having to break the silence myself again.

Here comes the pro heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSS...
> 
> Forgive me for taking so long to post and the horrible chapter ending. I'm having writer's block right now. D: 
> 
> But don't worry, I got some great plot up ahead, but I just don't know how to link this to the gReAt idea I have...


	24. jUsT a FeW aNnOuNcEmEnTs

Heya guys!

So, as I have explained in my last chapter, I am having a writer's block so I'm crying inside. TvT

So that means my chapters, although still coming in every week (slowly), might seemed rushed or very vague/short because I want to give it a move on to a plot twist that I have planned...(now that I have told you, it's not even a plot twist anymore T-T but you can look forward to it!)

So hold on tight! ❤️

AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR 2K READS I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD EVER COME!!! (ありがとう、ありがとう、ありがとうございます！)

Now to work on the new chapter...

(What do you think of the previous chapter? Do you think that the plot twist on Suga having quirks good? Or do you not like it?  
(either way i'll still keep it but I just want to hear your opinion on it :D)

YESSSS!!!

...meh.

OH WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM HAVE A QUIRK U—


End file.
